Toxic
by Captain Turlow
Summary: Third Story with Bruce and Faye. Summary in second story Who's Afraid of The Big Black Bat.
1. Teenagers

**I've decided to call the story Toxic because the new villainess will be Poison Ivy! And without further adew here is the new chapter!**

It had been about three months since the Riddler had be plagued the city and two months since Faye and Bruce had decided to home school Grayson.

Grayson was quite a handful and had decided that he was going to deal with his parents death, by acting out, or at least that was what Faye assumed. Grayson after all was a smart kid from what she had discovered. He would just rather spend his time getting arrested for small robberies are buying alcohol when he was a minor, or totaling the Ferrari, which he had decided he would go speeding around the city in.

Needless to say he had some issues to sort out. Bruce seemed to empathize with Grayson, he understood what it was like to be going through what Grayson was going through.

"Bruce where's Grayson?" Said Faye they were just about ready to go to yet another charity function.

"He said he was going out with some friends."

"And you let him? He's supposed to be grounded!"

"He looked like he needed to blow off some steam you can't just keep him locked up in the house all the time."

"Bruce, we've been over this before, I've dealt with kids his age all the time. It's a vulnerable stage in his life, kids his age easily go down the wrong path and sometimes they can't go back. He could be committing another felony as we speak and I don't know about you but I'm tired of having to visit Gordon for the second time in one night."

"He just needs something to keep him busy."

"I know, he does, that's why I tired to get him to join the gymnastics team when he was at school."

"He can't join the gymnastics team do you want people to make fun of him?"

"Yes it is a little strange, but he was an acrobat in the circus he would have been good at it." Said Faye taking the earring she had just put on off and heading for the door.

"Where are you going we have to be at that function in like 30 minutes?"

"Bringing the kid I'm legally responsible for home."

"You can't go walking around in the middle of the night in an evening gown. Plus he won't listen to you when he's with his friends, remember last time when that one kid pulled a gun on you."

"I do and then Grayson did the right think and told him to put it down. But you don't have to worry I'm not going to get him and I won't be wearing a dress, this sort of occasion calls for a suit." Said Faye with a smirk before heading for the study.

Bruce was right behind her. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Look, you go to the benefit, I'll go get Grayson drop him off at the station have Gordon call you and then you can pick him up. I'll beat you guys home and well just say I was feeling tired so I decided to sleep."

"Just be careful alight?" He said giving her a quick kiss.

"I'm facing 17 year old boys; I think I'll be fine." Said Faye with a smirk before hitting the keys on the piano and heading down into the secret passage way. After changing and getting into her car she drove off into the city.

"They better damn well listen to me now." She muttered to herself as she headed for The Narrows. She parked the car in an alley and got out. She decided it would be best to start in the back alleys after all Grayson's newest group of friend looked like they might work for the mob. The younger members who were not very high up usually spend their time in places like this. She found a group of older looking men in the first alley she searched.

"Can any of you tell me where I might be able to find a kid who calls himself Grayson?"

The men turned and looked most of them looked scared out of their wits but one of them didn't and he said "A kid eh? Looks to me like you need a man sugar." He said looking her up and down.

"Hey, man I wouldn't mess with her. She's one crazy bitch." Said one of the men that looked rather scared of her. He looked somewhat familiar and she recognized him as one of the men she had knocked unconscious when it was her first night out as Batwoman.

"Didn't I tell you friend not to say things like that?" She said with a smirk.

"Ah, yeah, look I haven't seen anyone like that around here."

"You better not be lying." Said Faye before disappearing into the shadows and heading back to her car.

She then drove around the Narrows for about an hour until she saw a group of young teenagers kneeling in from of a building with what looked like stray paint.

"Well at least it's not as bad as last time." She thought to herself before stepping out of the car and approaching them.

"Are you boys sure that's a good idea?"

They all jumped slightly because they had not heard her approach. They then turned around.

"Damn." Said one of them after getting a good look at her.

Faye chose to ignore the comment. "Just put the paint cans down and go home."

"Doesn't Batwoman have worse criminals to deal with then a couple of guys with spray paint?" Said Grayson smugly.

"Yes, but I can spare a feel minutes to tell you lot to go home. Your parents wouldn't want you doing this."

"Yeah well my parents are dead."

"Doesn't mean you still don't have people who care about your well being. Now I've called the cops so you have two options you can either leave or stay here and be arrested." Said Faye this caused most of the group to scatter except Grayson. "Do you want to get arrested?"

"You didn't call the cops."

"What you don't believe me?"

"You don't have a phone, or at least your partner doesn't, I know he had to steal mine. So basically I know there's really nothing you can do about me standing here."

"Oh watch me." She said grabbing him by the hood of his jacket and then throwing him into the car.

"Hey, what the hell!"

"I'm taking you to the police station one Mr. Wayne will pick you up there."

"How do you know I live with the Wayne's?"

"I read the papers. When you live with one of the riches families in the world everyone is bound to know everything about you." Said Faye trying not to laugh at the irony of that statement. The rest of the short drive there they didn't say anything. Once at the station Faye opened the door and shoved Grayson out. She waited until he walking into the station before driving off.

Once inside Grayson was about to turn around and leave when Detective Ramirez stopped him.

"Let me guess, you've done something you weren't supposed to again?"

"This time I didn't, I swear."

"I'll call Mr. Wayne, you wait here." She said leaving the room before returning to keep an eye on him until Bruce arrived.

"You're supposed to be at home, you were grounded." Said Bruce once he arrived.

"You said it was okay to go out."

"I also didn't know you were grounded. What did you do this time?"

"Nothing." Said Grayson as they walked out to the car. Bruce looked at him skeptically. "Look man I was just out minding my own business when Batwoman threaten to call the cops on my friends and then threw me in a car and dragged me here."

"And your sure you weren't about to do something bad?"

"Okay…maybe I was but that's not the point. Don't I have a right to out of the street at night, she can't tell me what to do, even if she is extremely hot…" Said Grayson and Bruce began to clear his throat a lot and said "Alright lets talk about something else."

"Not to mention that car was sick."

"What did it look like?" Said Bruce glad to not be talking about his wife with her ward. If Grayson only knew who was behind the mask, he might not be saying some of that.

"It must have had a silencer on the engine you couldn't even hear it coming. It looked like a modified European sports car. I couldn't tell the type but that engine must be awesome."

"You know a lot about cars?"

"Yeah, I used to fix old cars we found in random towns and sell them for money."

"Why don't you do that again?"

"It was something me and my dad used to do." Said Grayson in a tone that suggested he did not want to discuss it further.

"Oh."

"Hey where's Faye, isn't she usually hear to lecture me all the way home."

"She was tired and wanted to get some sleep. You know she's only tough on you because she thinks your better than the why you are acting."

"I know she tells me like every lesson."

"You know it's only been three months since her accident you could try and be a little nicer to her. She didn't have to do all of this for you."

"Yeah, whatever." Said Grayson putting on his head phones. Once they got to the house Bruce pulled into the driveway.

"What aren't you getting out?" Said Grayson.

"No I have to go do some things at work."

"Alright." Said Grayson getting out of the car and heading into the house. Little did he know Bruce wouldn't be driving very far away, just over to a certain cave.

"Hey Alfred." Said Grayson greeting the butler.

"In case you are wondering Master Grayson, Mrs. Wayne is in the study I believe she wants to have a word with you."

"Of course she does." Said Grayson heading for the study.

"I thought I told you, you were grounded." She said when he entered the room.

"Yeah, I know."

"I don't want to have to keep locking you up in the house but I just don't want you to choose the wrong path."

"I'm not I'm only hanging out with those guys to see what anyone know about The Joker."

"You don't want to go looking for a man like him Grayson."

"He killed my parents! Hell he even killed my aunt, wasn't she your best friend. So friend you are not even trying to avenge her death!"

"Killing him won't bring them back Grayson! Don't you dare say such things you can't even begin to understand what it's like. I've faced him before Grayson and he's not easy to kill."

"You faced him once in a building full of people and then Batman had to save you after you got shot. I'm not going to be as dumb as you and go into a fight unprepared."

Faye very much wanted to shout a number of things at him. She wanted to tell him she had fought The Joker a few times, but she knew she couldn't. "We'll talk about his later when Bruce gets home."

"Fine." Said Grayson leaving the study.

Alfred came in right after he left. "Is everything alright Mrs. Wayne?"

"Yeah, Alfred it's fine. I just, sometimes I hate having certain secrets. I tell you that boy needs discipline. I should fine Ra's and let him teach the boy a lesson then he will realize what it takes to be able to fight The Joker."

"Except Ra's would probably let him kill The Joker."

"He just needs a mentor, and an outlet for all his aggression…I think I have an idea, Alfred." Said Faye with a smile.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this idea Mrs. Wayne." Said Alfred shaking his head.

**Review please!**


	2. It Will Never Be A Normal Life

**Thank you all so much for reviewing. I'm glad you guys enjoy reading the series I enjoy writing them!**

Faye decided it would be best to wait until later to tell Bruce her idea, after all she had a feeling he won't like it. The next morning everyone heading into work. Faye and Grayson went the tutoring rooms so they could begin today's lesson.

"Well I know for a fact you didn't finish your homework." She said putting down her stuff.

"Look, no offense but why do I want to read about a bunch of old dead guys?"

" You learn from history so you don't make the same mistakes. For example Napoleon after his failed attempt at attacking Britain tired to attack Russia in the winter, and failed miserably. Hitler after his failed attempt at attacking Britain tired to attack Russia in the winter, guess what happened to him? He failed. Now had he learned from Napoleon we may as well all be speaking German…now Hitler ruling the world would not be a good thing but you get what I'm saying right?"

"Yeah." Said Grayson pulling out a book.

"What book are you reading?"

"Robinhood."

"I've seen you reading it before, why not read something else?"

"I like this book."

"Why do you like that book?"

"I don't know." He said with a shrug.

"Don't give me that, I know there is a reason."

"I just think it's cool what he's doing, He puts people in their place, tells um they can't pick on people cause they are poor and stuff."

"But he's stealing from other people isn't he?"

"Yeah but he's doing it for the greater good, some people have to break the rules in order to help those in need. Like a vigilante, taking the law in his own hands."

"Or her."

"What?"

"His or her own hands it never stands anywhere that only men are vigilantes."

"Fan of Batwoman, Faye?" Said Grayson with a smirk.

"You could say that." Said Faye with a smile. "Now lets move on to my least favorite subject, math."

The rest of the day they continued their lesson until tutoring began then Grayson went from tutor to tutor until he found something interesting to learn about. Faye taught her regulars and when the day was over they all went home to get ready.

Tonight they were dinning with Silvia, Fredrick and Harry at a very nice restaurant. Grayson would be coming with them because he actually didn't mind talking to Harry much. When they got to the restaurant they noticed one extra member would be accompanying them to dinner. Silvia had already gotten them a table and as soon as they joined the group Harry and Grayson began to talk about cars while Bruce, Fredrick Faye, and Silvia discussed what Silvia was holding.

"Silvia you're holding a baby." Said Faye stating the obvious.

"I know, I'm watching her for a friend. I hope you don't mind. The little things been a angel all day and will probably sleep through most of dinner." Said Silvia.

"I told her just to leave it at home. It's like when Harry was little all over again, she won't put him down unless her life depended on it" Said Fredrick rolling is eyes.

"Her name is Anne and she is just the sweetest thing. Faye look at her isn't she darling." Said Silvia showing her the baby.

"Yes, she is." Said Faye looking down at the sleeping infant.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Um..." Said Faye hesitantly she did not have much experience being round younger children.

"Oh you'll be fine." Said Silvia gently handing baby Anne over to Faye.

Faye looked down at the infant as it slowly opened her eyes and stared at Faye.

"You better be careful Bruce, your wife over here is going to start getting ideas." Said Fredrick.

"No, Fredrick I'm not. It's just not a good idea right now, Bruce had to work all the time, and I have my job. It's just not in the cards." Said Faye smiling down at the Anne who had just yawned.

"Yeah, now is just not a good time for something like that." Said Bruce with a slight reluctance. He couldn't help but realize how perfect the whole scene was, just relaxing with friends, and Faye holding that baby. It was a glimpse of the life he could have, but also the life he could not have. He looked down at his watch, he could spare another hour here before he would have to leave.

"Oh but with the life we lead when is their really a good time? You two could have some beautiful children." Said Silvia.

"I told you Silvia it's just not a good idea right now, Bruce and I have already discussed it." Said Faye trying to hand the baby back to Silvia.

"No dear, why don't you let Bruce hold her." Said Silvia.

"Um…I don't think that's a good idea, I might hurt her." Said Bruce.

"Nonsense, just mind her head." Said Silvia as Faye passed Anne over to Bruce.

"Silvia dear, it's a wonder anyone want to eat dinner with us anymore." Said Fredrick rolling his eyes.

"Oh there's not crime in letting them hold her, Fredrick."

"You're also being manipulative, they already told you they don't want children." Said Fredrick.

"We never said we didn't want them, just that is wasn't really a good idea. Plus we have Grayson to look after for now, though he's hardly a child." Said Faye, looking over at Bruce who was now holding baby Anne, it looked as though she had once again fallen asleep. Faye wasn't surprised, Bruce always had a very calming presence he made you feel safe. Silvia and Fredrick began to bicker like the old married couple they were which meant even though Bruce was now beginning to look slightly uncomfortable holding the sleeping child her could not hand to back to Silvia.

"Here I'll take her." Said Faye noticing his discomfort.

"Thanks." He said handing her over to Faye.

"Looks like she's asleep again." Said Faye with a smile.

"Yeah." Said Bruce.

Finally after a few minutes Faye handed Anne back to Silvia and they continued to eat dinner. At around 8 Bruce was called away for "work".

"That man is always working." Said Silvia.

"He's really busy with the company." Said Faye.

"Yeah sometimes they don't get home till two in the morning." Said Grayson who had been listening to the conversation.

"They?" Said Fredrick.

"Yeah, Faye helps him at work sometimes."

"You mean you put in all those extra hours too? No wonder you are both exhausted all the time. You need to slow down Faye." Said Silvia looking at her friend with worry.

"That's not really in the card either, Silvia. Sometimes I think Bruce and I will never slow down." She said with a sigh.

Soon after their conversation the bill arrived and everyone said their goodbyes before leaving. When Bruce got home that night Faye would tell him about her idea.

"No." Said Bruce taking off his mask after Faye told him her idea. He had just returned home and she had come down to greet him.

"Why not? You said he needs something to help him blow off steam. This would be perfect."

"I meant something normal like joining a recreational sport, like baseball, why can't you just make him do that."

"He doesn't want to do something normal, Bruce. He wants to kill The Joker, he wants revenge and if someone doesn't try and help him he's going to be completely lost. We can train him, let him bring The Joker to justice but not kill him. He needs to know that he can get as close to that line as humanly possible but not cross it. Let him take all that anger, and hate and channel it into something good. If anyone can teach him that it would be you, you understand him Bruce."

"I made a choice. He doesn't have to make it; he still has a chance to not make the same mistakes I have."

"So this is a mistake to you?" Said Faye hurt by what he had just said.

"No, not you and me that's not a mistake, but this." He said gesturing to his suit "this was. Tonight I saw a dinner the life I could have had. The reason we can't do some of the things we want is not because of work, you and I both know it's because of all this! I just keep telling myself that one day this city won't need me, but it always is isn't it?"

"Bruce…" Started Faye but she stopped when he slammed his fist on the metal table causing the sound to echo through the cave.

"He should never have to make any of the choices I have had to make. He shouldn't have to get caught up in all of this. He deserves to have a normal life. You deserve to have a normal life."

"You deserve to have a normal life Bruce." Said Faye putting her arms around him. "That why we should train him. I think you might be right about the city always needing you, but you can't do this forever."

"If the city needs me to then I have to."

"So then what? You do this until the day you die! The whole reason I started training myself we so I could fight your battles with you Bruce. So do we just do this until we are so old we can no longer face our opponents, and then we fall. A symbol lives forever Bruce, humans can't."

"Your saying we should train him so that he can replace me one day?"

"Yes, but he doesn't necessarily have to become you. That boy is very much and individual, maybe someday he would create his own symbol."

"I'll think about it, but if we do decide to do this, he gets a choice he can decide he don't want to do it anymore at any time."

"Okay, we won't talk about it anymore until you decide what we want to do. Now come on, you look exhausted, lets get some sleep." Said Faye taking him by the hand and trying to pull him upstairs.

"I have to change first. I can't go in the house wearing this."

"Alright. I'll meet you there." Said Faye giving him a quick kiss.

By the time Bruce got upstairs, took a shower and then changed into a pair of boxer and climbed into bed Faye was already asleep. However despite who tired he was Bruce could not sleep. Something Faye had said at dinner was nagging at him. He gently shook her to wake her.

"Hey at dinner did you really mean what you said?"

"Mmhm what did I say?" Said Faye half asleep rolling over to face him.

"That you wanted to have children it just wasn't a good idea."

"Bruce it's like two in the morning and we have to get up at 6." Said rolling away from him.

"I just wanted to know."

Faye rolled over to face him again "Yes, Bruce I would like to have your children, but seeing as I have an uncanny knack for finding myself in perilous situations every few months I really don't think it's a good idea."

"You're the only person I would every want having my children, even if you do have an uncanny knack for meeting dangerous criminals." Said Bruce with a smile moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"Yes, I love you too. But seriously Bruce I'm tired." Said Faye resting her head on his chest.

"Okay, goodnight." Said Bruce with a laugh before kissing her on the forehead.

**Foreshadowing maybe? I not going to tell you if it is or not though, or even which incident I could possibly be foreshadowing, I guess your just going to have to keep reading then. Don't forget to review! **


	3. Fireworks

**Thank you everyone who has been reviewing. Here is another chapter, enjoy!**

The next morning Faye woke up find that Bruce was not beside her. She went looking for him and eventually found him in the study, inspecting the piano.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a yawn.

"Someone moved the piano. Has Grayson been in here?"

"Alfred has to usher him out of here all the time. The kids smart I wouldn't be surprised if he found it suspicious that whenever we leave for 'work' the cars never leave the driveway."

"We should be more careful about things like that, if someone finds out about us…"

"Bruce no new criminals know about us. The only one who does is The Joker and he hasn't exactly been around much lately."

"I know, he must be up to something, we should be ready for something like that."

"I know I was thinking of hiding my suit in the car when we go to that Charity Ball tonight. Remember I told you a few weeks ago I had Lucius install that smuggler compartment in the Bentley.

"Why can't we hide mine in there again?"

"Because it won't fit, I suit is smaller."

"I just don't like the idea of you facing The Joker by yourself."

"Hey, if I remember correctly I kicked your ass the last time I fought you, what are you worried about." Said Faye with a teasing smirk.

"Need I remind you that I was trying to kill you like you were trying to kill me. Also their had defiantly been a few time I have saved your wonderful ass." Said also with a teasing smirk Bruce an arm snaking around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"I bought new dress for the party tonight, it's blue I know how much you love me in that color."

"Let's be late to work today." Whispered Bruce as he started to kiss down her neck.

"Fine by me." Said Faye. They were however interrupted by the door opening and Grayson walking in.

"This is the problem with being homeschooled it very liking they you will see your teacher doing things you never wanted to see them doing."

"Grayson, what are you even doing in here?" Asked Faye freeing herself from Bruce's ministrations.

"Hey, I don't ask why you own a copy of the Karma Sutra with dog eared pages, which apparently my Aunt Sophie gave you, and in return you don't ask about my life deal?"

"Okay, you out." Said Faye ushering Grayson out into the hallway.

"Does this mean I don't have school day?" Asked Grayson as Faye shut the door in his face.

"You own a copy of the Karma Sutra?" Said Bruce with a smirk.

"Sophie gave it to me a birthday present a few years ago, she thought it was funny because, I told her wanted a historical book, for my birthday. She said it combined something I loved with that not many people loved with something everyone loved. History and sex."

"How come I've never seen it?"

"It's in the library, you just never go in there."

"Well now I might have to." Muttered Bruce.

Faye just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Come on we should probably get ready for work anyways. I can't give Grayson a day off from school just because we don't want to go to work."

"That kid had impeccable timing." Muttered Bruce and they reluctantly headed back to the bedroom to get ready for work.

The rest of Faye's day went by like it usually did. Grayson didn't really apply himself in school. The rest of her students enjoyed the tutoring help. She was now at home getting ready for the event. In fact the whole family was. Grayson had decided he wanted to come because he knew Harry would be their and he enjoyed talking to him. Once at the party Grayson left to talk with Harry and Bruce went to get drinks leaving Faye alone until Bruce returned. She spotted Commissioner Gordon.

"Hi Commissioner." She said greeting him.

"Ah, yes, hello Mrs. Wayne." He said with smile.

"I suppose you're here to supervise security right?"

"Yes, I am. Do you think something might happen tonight?"

"Me? No. But a friend of mine is ready to show up if the occasion calls for it." She said with a smile. "If you'll excuse me I think my husband went to go get drinks and I if don't find him he will get sucked into some conversation and never come back."

Faye found Bruce and the two of them mingled like they always did at these function about and hour later however the party became anything but normal. A gunshot rang out through the crowd.

"Good ev-ening ladies and gen-tlemen." Said a voice easily recognized. How me always managed to get past security Faye would never know. Everyone except Bruce, Faye, Grayson and Gordon looked rather shocked to see him.

"What? You look Sur-prised to see me. Did you actually think I had just disappear-red? Didn't anyone t-ell you about the fir-eworks tonight?" He said his signature laugh.

"Where's Grayson?" Bruce whispered to Faye. He soon found his answer someone from the crowd emerged and threw what appeared to be a champagne bottled at The Joker's head. It hit him causing him to double over in laughter before then turning to face his attacker.

"You killed my parents!" Grayson shouted at him.

"Look, kid, I ki-ll a lot of pe-ople it's nothing per-sonal. I also have no id-ea who your parents we-re." Said The Joker rolling his eyes. "Now where was I? Oh yeah fireworks…"

"What you're not going to even fight me!" Said Grayson.

"Why, would I want to fight you?" Said The Joker with a laugh

"I don't know. Are you afraid or something?"

The Joker let out a sigh of annoyance. "I'm kind of in the middle of something kid. Alright who does the or-phan punk belong to?"

"Grayson, stop trying to fight him, you have not idea what you are dealing with." Said Bruce. Faye would have usually stepped in but she was already gone.

"Why am I not surprised? Oh cour-se he would be-long to you. Look kid listen to Brucey here, he should kn-ow my fri-end Harley shot his wife."

"I don't care I'll still kill you." Said Grayson lunging at The Joker but Bruce held him back. "Let me go!"

"No, this is for your own good."

"Wow, Brucey here must be pretty str-ong to be able to h-old you back. Course you probably haven't spend mu-ch time looking for the skeletons in his closets. Not that you would find any of those of cour-se. After all, all you o-wn in suits right Brucey." Said The Joker with a sinister smile.

"He probably doesn't have one like mine." Said a voice from the crowd. Batwoman emerged and was now facing The Joker. She turned to Gordon and said "Get everyone out of here."

"Well, can't say I was exp-ecting ju-st you." Said The Joker.

"Sorry to disappoint." Said Faye the two of them circling one another waiting until the other strikes.

"Lad-ies first." Said The Joker stopping and smirking at her. And so the fight began. Everyone else had already poured out of the building so it was just the two of them. They were at a stalemate neither one seemed to be able to gain advantage over the other. Finally The Joker put up his hands in surrender.

"By the wa-y, I just thought you might want to kn-ow that the fireworks will be star-ting in oh, a little less than 5 minutes." He said looking at his watch. Faye had a sinking feeling that he did not mean actual fireworks. "This building will be, the gran-d fin-ally." Faye kicked his feet out from under him and started to make her escape. "You also might want to k-now that I got a n-ew watch, this one's a little sl-ow." He called after her.

"Damn it!" She said aloud. If he new watch was slow that meant that the 'fireworks' would be going off earlier that the time it was on her watch. She ran as fast as she could and jumped behind a parked car just as the explosion went off. Causing the building she was just in and three other building to be reduced to flaming rubble. Sirens could already be heard on the scene as firefighters and policemen rushed over.

"Are you alright?" Said deep familiar voice as a pair of strong hands helped her up.

"I'm fine." She said looking at the destruction.

"Was anyone inside?" Asked Batman.

"The Joker probably left the building the same time I did, I don't know about the other buildings." She said.

"We should get out of here. We can talk to Gordon later." He said leading her over to the tumbler.

"Alright."

Once inside the car she turned to Bruce and said "You got here really fast."

"I know. I dropped Grayson back at the house changed and then drove straight here. I might have sped a little."

"Only a little." She said with a smile.

When they got home and changed they both joined Grayson on the couch who was watching the new.

"Where have you two been?"

"I thought we had a deal Grayson I wouldn't ask you questions unless you asked me them." Said Faye using he own words against him.

"Have they said if anyone was in the building or not." Asked Bruce.

"Yeah, they said most of them were empty the ballroom we were in was cleared out before the explosion. The surrounding buildings were mostly vacant offices. Their was a Botany and Biotech lab that they though might have had a scientist in it but they haven't given any details yet." Said Grayson.

"I didn't think they would." Said Faye.

"They said they might show some footage someone got of Batwoman jumping from the building."

"Oh that's not important they should be talking about actual news."

"Who cares, she's hot."

"Grayson I think she's a little too old for you." Said Faye rolling her eyes.

"You never know she might secretly be a cougar." Said Bruce with a teasing smirk. Faye threw a pillow at him.

"That's not funny. At least people don't think she runs around in tights."

"Hey, Batman wears armor not tights." Said Bruce throwing the pillow back at her.

"You guys know way to much about all of this." Said Grayson looking at the pair skeptically.

"Grayson, Batman has saved my life countless times I think I know a little more about him then most people." Said Faye.

"And we have been living in this city longer than you have, you pick up on the few things." Said Bruce with a shrug.

Grayson looked as though he was about to say something when Faye's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said answering it.

"Mrs. Wayne this is Jim Gordon, can you come down to the station we are questioning everyone who was at the event."

"Do you want 'me' to come or me to come?" Said Faye not really sure whether he need her to come or her alter ego.

"The you that showed up later, it would be preferable if you brought you partner with you."

"Sure I can be their in five minutes." Said Faye hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Asked Bruce.

"A student of mine needs me help, do you think you could drive me there?" Said Faye staring into his eyes hoping he got the message.

"Yeah sure." Said Bruce getting up from the couch. The couple then proceeded down the hallway and into the study. Faye could only wonder what Jim Gordon wanted to talk to them about.

**Don't forget to R&R and I don't mean rest and relaxation, not that you can't do that as well just don't forget to review! **


	4. A Test

**Another chapter! Enjoy!**

Gordon was already on the roof top waiting for them when they arrived.

"Was anyone in the buildings?" Asked Batman causing Gordon to turn and face the pair.

"One scientist but we don't think she's going to make it. She's pretty beat up from the debris that feel on her, as well as she was dowsed with several toxics found in many rare plant life. No one has bothered to claim her, she had not id, basically we know nothing about her."

"How do you know she was a scientist?" Asked Batwoman.

"We don't for sure, she was wearing a lab coat and was found in what once was one of the botany departments at the Biotech facility."

"Why haven't you released this information to the news?"

"Because we don't know what we are dealing with here. For all we know she could have been breaking into the lab. We are keeping a close eye on her, after all everyone had always predicated that a woman in this city my raise to a new level of criminal."

"Because of me." Said Batwoman.

"Yes." Said Gordon taking a moment to look over that the flood light with the bat symbol on it. "Oh and…" He started to say but when he turned around he realized that they were both gone.

When they got out of the tumbler Bruce and Faye took off their masks.

"What do you think about all of this?" Asked Faye.

"I don't know. I think we need to keep being careful about it all."

"Yeah. Hey have you given my plan anymore thought?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I don't think he's ready, you saw how he acted in front of The Joker."

"He just needs to learn control."

"Plus I don't know how he would take the news…"

"You mean that millionaire Bruce Wayne and my guardian are actually the caped crusader himself and his partner?" Said a voice from over by the stairs. Both Bruce and Faye turned quickly to see Grayson sitting on one of the steps.

"How did you…" Said Faye.

"I followed Alfred. I knew you guys have been hiding something down here. At first I thought it was a meth lab or something which would explain the late hours, but it didn't explain the bruises, and I thought of two explanations for them, one of which I didn't really want to spend to much thought of what that could be, and the other which was this." He said pointing to the two of them. "Plus when Bruce had a coughing fit when I said Batwoman was hot, and your comments last night. By the way since you're my guardian and all I don't actually find you attractive in that way, I was just testing you both."

"Good to know." Said Faye.

"I want you to train me so that I can learn to kill The Joker."

"No." Said Bruce.

"Why not!"

"Because killing him means you sink to their level, compassion is what sets us apart from men like him." Said Bruce walking right past Grayson and heading upstairs.

"Look I don't mind training you, but I won't let you kill that man. Bruce doesn't want to because, he wants you to be able to live a normal life."

"I already don't live a normal life! I want to learn how to fight!"

"You can't just say you want to, you have to prove it. If you prove it to him he might change his mind."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"It's your decision not mine." Said Faye also walking past him to go upstairs to shower and change.

Grayson headed upstairs as well. He was angry at the fact that they wouldn't help him get his revenge. After all they had all the means and training to do so. He went into the library to think when Alfred came inside.

"I take it they said no then, Mater Grayson."

"Yeah, Alfred they did. Bruce won't train me because he wants me to have a normal life." Said Grayson with sulking tone.

"Perhaps you might try asking him, why he wants you to have a normal life."

"Yeah maybe." Said Grayson not making any effort to go and fine Bruce. Alfred left the room and a few moments later Bruce entered dressed in a pair of sweats and a t shirt.

"Alfred said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, what do you mean you want me to have a normal life?"

"I know you may think that because your parents are dead you have nothing to lose anymore right?"

"But I really don't, I don't have anything to lose."

"I know it may seem like that now but what if you meet someone? Someone you care about more than anything else? Could you risk putting that person in danger by being with them? And if you could it wouldn't be easy. You would have to watch them suffer, watch them almost die. Living a double life is complicated, after awhile the line between which life is who you really are becomes blurred."

"I just can't live a normal life knowing he's still out their and still killing people."

"Do you think killing him will make it go away? The anger and hatred stays Grayson even after they die. I though killing the man who killed my parents would solve everything but I never got the chance, someone else bet me to it, but I still got to watch him die. I didn't feel any different, his death had changed nothing. Revenge doesn't solve anything. Haven't you ever heard the statement an eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind?"

"So I'm supposed to do nothing then?!"

"I didn't say that. Come on, I want to take you somewhere. Go down to the cave and I'll meet you there."

"Okay." Said Grayson heading down to the cave. A few minutes later Bruce came down wearing his suit again.

"Get in the car." He said putting on his mask. Grayson opened the door to the black sports car and they were soon driving very quickly towards the police station. The parked the car in an alley way.

"Stay here." Said Batman disappearing for a few minutes before then returning and saying "Alright lets go."

The two then began to climb the fire escape to get onto the roof top once there they opened the door that lead into the building and went to the elevator. Grayson couldn't help but notice that the whole floor was empty. They took the elevator unto the underground cells that housed Gotham's most dangerous criminals. At the moment only The Riddler, Harley Quinn, and Scarecrow called it home but their was always room for more.

The first cell they came upon was Harley's, she lay in her bed starting at the ceiling. On the floor they a stack of cards that looked rather neglected, in her hands she clutched the only card that meant anything to her. She did not look dangerous at all, because she did not have any make up on nor was she armed with any of her usual weapons.

"Why are you taking me here?"

"I just want you to see that the Joker isn't the only one of his kind. Others have lived by his example. People like them need to be brought to justice."

"Who's this?"

"Formally know as Dr. Harleen Quinzel, she worked with The Joker when he was in Arkham, took a liking to him, and became Harley Quinn. She's the one who shot Faye." Grayson noticed when he said this Batman clinched his hands into fists.

"You and showing me them because you want me to know what I am up against."

"Yes."

"Does this mean you will train me?"

"If it's what you want."

"I know it is."

"We will see. First you have to pass a test." Said Batman heading towards the elevator. They didn't say anything until they got back inside the car. "Here put this on." Said Batman handing him a bandana.

"Like a blindfold?"

"Yes." Said Batman starting the car and driving. They drove around for what seemed like hours until Batman finally opened the door and pushed Grayson out.

"Hey what the hell?" Said Grayson taking off the blindfold.

"Find your way home."

"I don't have a home."

"Then that's going to make it awfully hard to find. Before you can become more than a man you must first know the man you truly are. While you are looking for where home is, think about why it is you want Faye and I to train you." Said Batman before closing the car door and then speeding off down the road.

It took him about an hour to reach the city again so by the time he got home Faye was waiting for him.

"Where the hell have you been? And where's Grayson."

"He's about on hour away from the city. I told him he needs to find his way home, and he said he doesn't have one, so until he realized that a home in a place were you have people who care about you, he will just keep wandering around out there. It gives him so time to think about so things, see if he really wants this."

"He's never going to come back."

"Then he wasn't ready for the life we lead. I think he could do it, it's strange I see so much of myself in that kid. I just don't want him to make the same choices I have, and yet I know if someone like me was telling me all the same stuff I have, I wouldn't have really listened to them."

"I know, you needed Batman."

"I guess I did." Said Bruce taking off the mask. "Hey what time is it?"

"Quarter to six."

"I guess I'll be sleeping in one of my meetings today. I suppose we should get ready for work then?"

"Yeah, Alfred's already made breakfast."

"Oh did you eat already?"

"No, I think I'm going to pass on breakfast this morning. I'm feeling a little nauseous."

"Are you coming down with something?"

"Probably, you know with these long hours and stuff my immune system is not the best at times."

"Do you want to just call in sick for work?"

"No, no it's fine really. God I'm just more worried about Grayson. What are we supposed to do if he never comes back Bruce?"

"He will, just give him some time."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Complicated

**This is a longer chapter enjoy!**

It had been two days since Bruce had told Grayson to find his way home, Faye was beginning to worry he may never come home. On top of that she had been feeling nauseous every morning for the past two days. Today was a Saturday which meant she did not have to work so Silvia and her and gone shopping, they were now eating lunch near one of the store they had just gone to.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Asked Silvia.

"I was planning on it, but now I feel sick again."

"Again?"

"I've been nauseous every morning for the past few days."

At this Silvia raised a eyebrow "Sounds to me like your pregnant."

"I can't be I'm on the pill, it's 99 that you can't conceive when you are on it. I highly doubt I would be in that 1 who could."

"Maybe the pills were bad."

"God I hope not, now's really not a good time."

"Maybe fate realized that their would never be a good time."

"I actually think I'm going to go down to the pharmacy and talk with them. Maybe they can figure out if something was wrong with the pills." Said Faye leaving the table. Silvia waved goodbye and wished her good luck.

When she got to the pharmacy Faye went straight to the man behind the counter.

"What can I help you with?"

"I think I might have gotten a bad batch of birth control pills."

"Which pills were you taking?"

"Uh, I remember they were green." Said Faye in a moment of panicking and forgetting the name. Yes, she had said she had wanted children, but she could not be pregnant.

"These?" Said the pharmacist pulling out a capsule with them in it.

"Yes." She said looking at them closely. "Oh wait no, the ones I were talking had a C on them."

"Hum, well they should have." Said the man looking puzzled. "Oh wait we do have calcium supplements that look just like these, they have a C on them."

Faye looked positively livid. "You mean to tell me for the past month I've been taking calcium supplements instead of my birth control pills." Said Faye in a voice surprisingly calm for how freaked out she was right now.

"It would seem so, Ma'm."

"It would seem so! That's all you have to say! My life has just been completely turned on it's head and all you can say is it would seem so!" Shouted Faye, she noticed a few people in the store had stopped their shopping to watch her and were now whispering to one another. She quickly left the store not wanting to cause anymore of a scene. She got in her car and drove home. She came through the garage and was planning on hiding in the library until she calmed down.

"I'm going to the store Mrs. Wayne is their anything you require?" Asked Alfred who had just peaked his head in the doorway to the library. She had been so busy pondering the news that she didn't here him even open the door.

"Chirst! Alfred you scared me."

"Apologies Mrs. Wayne it is usually not easily done. Is everything alright?"

"No everything is not alright." She said hugging her knees to her chest and she sat curled up in one of the arm chairs. "I think I might be pregnant."

"Oh. Didn't you both want children?" Said Alfred confused by her reaction.

"Yes, but I didn't expect to be having one now! Not to mention Grayson has come back yet, we're supposed to train him. Bruce needs my help to bring down the Joker and if I'm pregnant I can't do that."

"Would you like me to purchase a test while I am at the store? This way we can now for sure if you really need to be having a melt down."

"Yes, please." Said Faye. Alfred then left for the store leaving Faye alone in the library. She sat there for awhile and pondered the situation.Alfred was right she didn't need to worry about it until she took a test. After all it would probably be negative and then there would be nothing to worry about, but if it was positive…

"Hey you're back early." Said Bruce coming into the library.

"Yeah, well…" Said Faye smiling weakly.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah…" Said Faye with a look that clearly said it wasn't. Bruce was about to ask her to tell him the truth when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said answering it.

"We have a problem." Said Jim Gordon from the other line.

"Commissioner, can it wait until dark, now is not a good time." Said Faye with a sigh.

"She's gone."

"Who's gone?"

"The woman the one who we though was going to die from all the toxics in her body, she's gone, and she somehow poisoned the two cops that were watching her. I don't know how it didn't even look like their was a struggle. How soon can you both get here?"

"I send him, but I don't think I can make it."

"Why?"

"Personal reason." Said Faye hanging up the phone. "Sometimes I really wish he didn't know my phone number." She mumbled.

"What does Gordon need us for?"

"He need to tell you about the woman who escaped from the hospital the one they thought was going to die."

"Aren't you coming?"

"I can't. I haven't been feeling well and I thought is should wait in case Grayson decides to come home." Said Faye which was not a complete lie, it also however was not the complete truth.

Even though it was only the afternoon Bruce headed out into the city, since according to Gordon it seemed like an emergency. He arrived at the hospital to find only Ramirez and Gordon at the scene of the crime.

"Where are the bodies?" He asked coming into view.

"We had them taken to the morgue. Like I told your partner on the phone, no struggle. Physically they were fine, not a scratch on them, the didn't even fire any rounds, she somehow poisoned them." Said Gordon.

"She will most likely strike again, we should be on the look out for similar deaths."

"Ask your partner if she ran into anyone new. She has the uncanny ability to meet people that turn out to be psychotic criminals."

"I'll let you know if I find anything." Said Batman disappearing and returning home. When he got their Faye was waiting for him in the cave.

"What happened?" She asked.

"That woman the one from the explosion, she disappeared from the hospital."

"I know Gordon told me that much, what else?"

"Nothing really, she somehow killed two armed police officers without harming them apart from poisoning them. It's strange to say the least, we're just going to have to be on our guard. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Said Faye the news of the woman's escape had given her something else to think about besides her current dilemma. Alfred had not yet returned from the store, she wondered what was taking him so long. She received her answer when her phone rang, she looked at the caller id and say that it was Alfred.

"What Alfred?" She asked.

"I don't know which one to buy. I've asked a few people and they have all recommended different one not to mention each test device calms it's the most accurate."

"God, Alfred I don't care, it's just a pregnancy test! Just pick one!" Said Faye. I thud could be heard from where Bruce had been putting away his suit. Faye looked over to see that he and promptly dropped it one the floor and was now staring over at her with a wide eyed expression. He seemed to be struggling to find something to say. "Alfred I have to go." Said Faye hanging up the phone.

"How...I mean weren't you…" Said Bruce gesturing over at her in an attempt to get his point across.

"Apparently someone at the pharmacy screwed up and gave me calcium supplement instead of birth control pills. I don't know if I'm actually well Alfred's getting the test so I suppose we will know soon enough."

"Shouldn't you be sitting down or something?"

"No, Bruce I'm fine. God I've wanted this but I didn't want it now!" Said Faye putting her face in her hands.

"Hey, it's alright we'll figure it all out. Okay?" Said Bruce coming over to her and pulling her close to him.

"Figure out what? I've only been gone for two days, you guys didn't really think something that bad would happen to me." Said a voice from over by the mouth of the cave. Grayson walked over towards the couple. "You wanted me to come here right? You wanted me to realize that I do have a home, because a home is a place where people care about you. I mean I suppose you, Bruce and Alfred are the closest thing I have to a family. I want you guys to train me, I want to learn how to stop men like The Joker so people never have to go trough what I have."

"You realized all of that in two days?" Said Bruce incredulously. He was also glad for the change of subject Grayson arrival meant they did not have to focus on the other thing. After all he still needed some time to digest what he had just heard Faye say, it had come a quite a shock.

"Yeah, well some of it I already knew, I just didn't want to admit it. I mean you guys are great and all but you will never be my parents. I just don't want it to be like I'm replacing them, I don't want to forget them."

"We would never dream of replacing them."

"Yes, we don't know a thing about parenting and we just might be receiving a crash course in the subject." Said Faye muttering the last part.

"So you want to train then?"

"Yes." Said Grayson.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us if he is going to be even close to the level you are at." Said Bruce more to Faye then Grayson.

"Why do I need to be at her level I thought you guys would sort of take me along and I would be their to help and stuff."

"I might be unable to be Batwoman for awhile."

"Why, how long? I mean you can still train me right?" Said Grayson.

"Yes, I can still help train you and I would probably be gone for about 9 months." Said Faye as she walked up the stairs. She though she heard a car pull into the garage which meant Alfred was back from the store.

"9 months that's a random number." Said Grayson.

"I sure if you think about it for a little bit you'll figure it out." Said Bruce also going up the stairs leaving Grayson in the cave.

Grayson seemed to ponder this statement for a moment before running up the stairs after him and saying. "Oh, you got her knocked up didn't you?"

"We'll find out soon enough." Said Bruce once they were in his study. "I think Alfred's back and Faye probably went to get the test from him. I just hope it doesn't take long I have to go back into the city in about an hour, look for a woman with toxins in her body that killed two police officers." Said Bruce sitting down in the chair behind the desk.

"Well this it is the last time I leave you people alone. I'm gone for two days and Faye gets pregnant and there's been a murder. Who did you people survive without me before?" Said Grayson in a joking manner.

"Are you kidding, this in nothing. Complicated is normal for this family, or rather soon to be family. I guess we won't know for sure until later. I hate waiting." Said Bruce.

"I know, remember I had to put up with your temper the whole time she was in a coma. At least this time either way it's not really bad new right?"

"Yeah, I'm just not sure right now which way is the better way."

**Yes, I am horrible for leaving you hanging like this. But like Bruce and Grayson you are just going to have to wait. In the mean time, feel free to review.**


	6. Postive or Negative

**Sorry for the delay. Without further a dew here is the next chapter.**

Grayson eventually got bored and decided to go to his room and make sure while he was away nothing had changed. Bruce became worried at what was taking so long and went to find Faye. When he got to the hallway he say Alfred standing by the bedroom door, which was closed.

"Has she come out yet?"

"No, Master Wayne, she has not, I didn't want to bother her until she was ready to come out."

"Faye?" Said Bruce knocking on the door.

"Come in." Said a voice that sounded rather far away. Bruce opened the door and when he looked around the room he noticed she was not there, he thought she must be in the master bathroom. He walked in there and found her sitting on the counter a small white devise in one hand, the box in the other.

"Well?"

"It's positive. According to the box it can't detect a pregnancy until the first 6 weeks so I'm a least about a month in." Said Faye her expression was unreadable.

"You don't seem exactly happy about all this." Said Bruce a look of concern on his face.

"Part of my is. I just keep thinking about everything I won't be able to do, and how that is going to effect people. From the sound of things we have a new criminal, not to mention The Joker is still out there. I'm going to have to explain to Gordon why I can't be there, even if we do train Grayson he's still not going to be ready to face both The Joker and whoever else is new, you're going to have to cover all the city again, we won't be able to slip up like we have been and to top it off the press is going to have a field day when they find out and…" Faye halted her rant when Bruce put a finger to her lips.

"Stop, breathe." He said taking his finger away. Faye took in a deep breath then let it out. "Better?"

"A little."

"Look I know this just makes things a little more complicated, but look on the bright side. We have both said we have wanted children but we both knew their would never be a good time to bring a child into our world, but now even though we didn't plan on it, we are…"

"Seems to me like a blessing in disguise." Said Alfred who was standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"God Alfred, I didn't even hear you come in." Said Faye.

"Nor was I invited but I wanted to know if Wayne Manor was going to continue to house yet another generation of Waynes."

"Yes, god forbid if this house would have to house someone besides a Wayne." Said Bruce with a laugh rolling his eyes."

Alfred chose to ignore Bruce's remark. "Mrs. Wayne I also picked up this at the store as a just in case, I suppose it might actually be of some use to you." Said Alfred handing her a book. The title read What to Expect When You Are Expecting.

"Thank you Alfred." Said Faye with a smile taking the book.

"Also I'm going to make dinner anything in particular you would like me to make?"

"Ask Grayson, the poor kids been out doing god knows what for two days." Said Faye.

"Actually I should probably go into the city, I need to see if I can find anything about this woman that escaped."

"Alright, be careful." Said Faye giving him a quick kiss before following him out into the hallway.

Once he was gone she went to find Grayson, he was laying on his bed listening to music.

"Grayson." She said tapping him on the shoulder. He jumped and took off his head phones "What?"

"Do you want to start some of your training?"

"So then your not…"

"No I am but that doesn't mean I still can't train you. We aren't going to start right away with hand to hand combat." Said Faye rolling her eyes.

"Okay. What are we going to do then?"

"Just change into something comfortable and meet me in the cave." Said Faye.

She went down to the cave and changed into her suit, she felt a pang of remorse as she did so, soon she wouldn't be able to do this anymore. She didn't have long to dwell on this however because she heard Grayson coming down the stairs.

"That's the first thing we are going to work on." She said.

He looked down at the t-shirt and sweats. "Well I know it's not a fancy smanshy suit like yours but it should work fine for training."

"Not your clothes, I meant the fact that you sounded like a stampede coming down the stairs."

"I wasn't that loud."

"You also weren't quite either. You want to learn what we learned? You need to be quiet enough so you can disappear." Said Faye stepping into the shadows. She watched as he tried to figure out where she went. He had lost sight of her and he could only guess where in the cave she might be.

"Even quieter to be invisible." She said from behind him. He had not idea how she had even gotten over there. She came out from over by the stairs.

"There is not way you got all the way over there without me hearing you. There must be a trap door or something."

"No trap door though there is a passage way in the cavern that lets out right here. I always knew you were smart Grayson." Said Faye with a smile.

"I worked for the circus I know when someone is using smoke and lights." Said Grayson.

"We don't do it for show though, people fear what they don't understand and most of all they fear force great than themselves that isn't human. Most people would think it isn't human for someone to be that quiet there for we must not be human. In a way Batman, isn't human, sure behind the mask is a man, but Batman himself is nothing more than a symbol and idea, which can never be corrupted and never be destroyed."

"When do I actually get to do something?" Asked Grayson.

"When you begin to understand. Also dinner should be ready by now and we don't want to keep Alfred waiting."

"Fine." Said Grayson with a sigh heading up the stairs. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be there in a little while; I was just thinking it would probably be best to tell Gordon about the situation in person."

"Are you sure Bruce would want you to go out there?"

"I love the man Grayson but if Bruce had his way all the time I would be living in a bubble for my own protection."

"He's just afraid of something happening to you. You should have seen the way he was when you were in a coma, something in him just, died for a moment, until you were safe again."

"I know, it's hard on him. But sometimes there are things I just have to do." Said Faye climbing into the Batmobile and driving over to the police station. She noticed that the flood light was on when she got up there she saw Gordon and Batman talking. Once she was one the roof Batman turned to face his expression unreadable.

"I though you said she wouldn't be coming?" Said Gordon.

"She wasn't supposed to be." Said Batman glaring at her pointedly.

"I'm going home right afterward, I just thought it was a good idea to tell him why I won't be helping you for awhile."

"What do you mean you can't be helping him. We still have The Joker on the losses and now this other woman. We still can't even handle to Joker what is so important that you can't be here?" Said Gordon.

"You should know you have a family." She said.

"What?" Said Gordon.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

"Oh, well yes I suppose that would, merit time off…" Said Gordon not really sure what else to say. "It isn't yours is it?" Said Gordon looking over at Batman.

"It's Bruce's." Said Faye answering for him.

"Yes, our relationship is strictly business." Said Batman a finality to his tone that suggested the topic was not longer up for discussion.

"And since I am now unable to do anything involving my usual duties, I'm going home." Said Batwoman.

"Actually." Said Gordon making her stop. "We found a lead on the woman. Some of the toxins that were found in her body were not found in the lab which means she must have had them in her system before the explosion. On of them that were not in the lab can be found in a rare plant. The only other scientist who even mentions it being in existence is Marc LeGrande who lives in Seattle."

"And?" Said Faye.

"I was hoping one of you might be able to go and talk with him, see if you can find out who she really is."

"I'll do it. I can take Bruce's jet."

"Okay how soon can you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Are you sure, you husband will just let you take the jet?" Said Batman.

"I don't know, I'm sure we will have a discussion about it when I get home." Said Faye.

"I'm sure you will." Said Batman. Gordon seemed to notice the tension between the two of them but he made no comment on it.

"Well, I'm going home now." Said Faye disappearing and heading back to her car. She drove back to the house, changed, ate dinner and then went back down to the cave to wait for Bruce. She had a feeling he would want to discuses the idea of her going to Seattle.

"Judging by your tone earlier I would say you didn't want me to go." Said Faye once he had taken off his mask.

"No, I don't. It's not a good idea."

"The man's a botanist how dangerous can he be?"

"It's not him I'm worried about. I mean you'd be in a city you've never been to poking around looking for someone who might know something about someone who just murdered two cops. Not to mention you're pregnant."

"Bruce, really I'll be careful. Plus if you went then no one would be here to look after Gotham."

"I would feel better if you took someone with you."

"Alright then Alfred can come with me. Then that give you and Grayson a weekend to bond."

"A weekend?"

"Yes, I'll say I've gone away for the weekend to visit and old friend of mine who lives in Seattle, that way it gives me a alibi and gives me plenty of time to figure out if he knows anything. And you can use the time to train Grayson."

"Alright fine. But I'm not going to be able to relax until you are home safe again."

"Training Grayson will give you something to do, don't worry I will be fine Bruce." Said Faye kissing him. "Come on it's late. Let's get some sleep."

**Review please!**


	7. Marc LeGrande

**I've moved the story back to the Batman Begins section because I don't think as many people visit The Dark Knight section. Sorry for the delay in updates but only two people reviewed so I waited to see if anyone else would, which they didn't and that made me sad. Anyways here's another chapter.**

The next morning Alfred and Faye left on the private jet for Chicago, which mean Bruce would not be at peace until they returned. At the moment he was in the library with Grayson who was doing his homework.

"Dude, you really have to relax." Said Grayson looking up from the textbook he was reading. Bruce had been sitting down in a chair and then getting up to skim through one of the books and then returning to his seat only to repeat the process.

"I'm just worried about them."

"You're worried about a woman who can single handedly take out 5 men twice her size with her bare hands. I'd be more worried for the guy who tries to mug her." Scoffed Grayson.

"It's not that I'm worried about. What if the man she is looking for works for that woman who killed those police officers." Said Bruce he looked over Grayson's shoulder to see what page he was on. "Are you almost done with that? We should get some training in today."

"I have 20 more pages left."

"Great." Mumbled Bruce. "Read faster."

"Hey, don't blame me, it was your wife who gave me the assignment!" Said Grayson.

"Yeah, a week ago and you decided to do it all today." Said Bruce in a patronizing tone.

"Alright fine we can train first and then I'll get back to my homework."

"No I don't want to procrastinate more." Said Bruce though he really actually wanted them to train at least it would keep his busy and make him stop thinking about what could happen to Faye while she was in Chicago.

"I can't study when you keep walking around anyway." Said Grayson closing his book and rolling his eyes. "I'll go get changed." He said.

Once he left Bruce went down to the cave and changed into his suit he did not put the mask on yet. When Grayson came down the stairs in a rather unusual getup he said "What the hell are you wearing?"

"It's my performing outfit for the circus!" Said Grayson in regards to the green and red unitard like outfit. "And everything else I could wear was in the wash!" He said defensively.

"Okay." Said Bruce holding back laughter.

"I know it's a little odd…but really…okay seriously man, you run around dressed like a bat!" Said Grayson as Bruce started to burst out laughing.

"Okay, your right, sorry, it's just you look like someone out of that movie Robin Hood Men in Tights." Said Bruce once the laughter had subsided.

"Yeah well Robin Hood was a pretty cool guy, and back in his time everyone wore tights. Can we just get on with training now?"

"Alright." Said Bruce putting on his mask. "What do you want to do first?" He asked his voice now the horse yet commanding one of Batman.

"Can I learn how to drive the Tumbler?" Asked Grayson eyeing the tank like vehicle.

"Let's work on not totaling sports cars before we move onto the more difficult vehicles to drive."

"Fine." Mumbled Grayson.

"Let's just see what you know first, shall we? Hit me." Said Batman waiting for Grayson to punch him. When Grayson did Batman blocked it then grabbing him by the wrist and threw him to the ground.

"Ouch." Said Grayson still not entirely sure what had happened.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us." Said Batman helping Grayson up.

"You guys make this stuff look so god damn easy." Mumbled Grayson getting ready to try again.

The two of them practice for a few hours. Grayson was improving and learning what to do and what not to do. He still wasn't anywhere near the level he would need to be at but he was willing to work hard to achieve his goal.

"I don't know what part of my body hurts more." Said Grayson with a groan as the plopped down onto the couch.

"It can't be that bad we only trained for 4 hours." Said Bruce sitting down in one of the arm chairs and turning on the TV.

"You weren't the one getting through on the ground every few minutes!" Scoffed Grayson.

"But you got back up every time, that's a good sign." Said Bruce.

It was then that house phone rang. Bruce got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bruce, we have a bit of a problem on our hands." Said Faye from the other end of the line.

88888 Settle 2 hours earlier 8888888

Faye and Alfred had checked into their hotel rooms. Faye went out to lunch and then went over to a pay phone to call LeGrande. The phone rang and rang but no one answered. She then called information and was able to get his address. When she arrived she knocked on the door the rather shabby looking apartment. No one answered. The tried the door and it was locked. She looked up and down the hallway to make sure no one was watching before she kicked the door open.

No one in the neighboring apartments seemed at all bothered by the noise. When she got inside, she noticed the apartment looked like it had been ransacked. Potted plants had been knocked to the floor leaving dirt all over the place. She noticed a rather large piece of paper sitting on the floor, it looked like blue prints to a museum. Next to it was a journal. She picked it up and read a few of the pages, it was talking about and ancient plant that the Egyptians would us in various ceremonies. As she stood there something brushed against her legs startling her.

She looked down to see a tabby cat looking up at her. She bent down to pick it up and it was then that she noticed a red patch on the cat's back. It looked a lot like blood, and she had a sinking feeling it was. She went into the room where she though the cat might have came from. Inside she found a smashed vase and a body sitting in the computer chair by the desk the back of the chair was facing her so she could not see who it was but she had a feeling she already knew. She turned the chair around slowly to see a man in about his late 30's. His eyes were wide with shock his mouth slightly open. He had scratch marks on his face and some cuts on his arms that would suggest their was a struggle before he died. She also noticed what look like lips stick on his lips, it did not look like he himself had put it on but rather had someone had kissed him and their lipstick lingered.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Bruce.

"Hello?" He said on the other line.

"Bruce we have a bit of a problem on our hands." She said.

"What happened?" Asked Bruce sounding worried.

"LeGrande's dead. I think it might have been her. When you talk to Gordon tonight can you ask him if the other victims had lipstick on their lips?"

"Lipstick?"

"Yeah, LeGrande looks like someone might have kissed him before or after he died. It could give us a clue as to if it was her or not."

"Where are you now?"

"LeGrande's apartment. I was planning on leaving here soon and telling the police about what happened." Said Faye a meowing noise reminded her of something else she had to ask him "Oh that reminds me, you aren't allergic to cats are you?"

"Um, no…" Said Bruce confusion in his tone.

"Okay cause I found a cat at LeGrande's so I'm going to take it home, I don't know how long it's been here."

"Okay, fine. How are you going to tell the police?"

"They are going to get a visit from a certain mask vigilante."

"Faye, everyone already knows you're in Settle that might look suspicious."

"Expect that before I left I told Mary Fullen that I was actually going to Chicago, and that I lied to you. So since she's such a gossiper everyone will be talking about me in Chicago."

"People are going to think you are having an affair."

"They already both think you and I are having affairs. I know it's not true so it doesn't bother me. Look I have to go, I'll call you later tonight, Okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you, bye." Said Faye hanging up the phone, the sooner she got out of the room with the dead guy in it the better. She picked up the cat and left the building. She would wait until nightfall before the Settle police department would receive a rather extraordinary visitor.

**Please review I like to know people are still reading this story!**


	8. Cats and Robin

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile, but I though no one was really reading it anymore. But a lot of people have been putting it on alert so I guess people still are. I also had a idea in my head for a new story, don't worry I promise to still finish this story! I know I have a nasty habit of not doing that. Well here is another chapter.**

Faye went back to the hotel room to change into her suit. The hotel she had been staying at did not allow pets but after giving one of the maids a generous tip people would remain mum about the cat staying there. Since she didn't have the bat mobile with her she had to travel to the police station on foot. When she got there she went down into the basement to kill the power. When she went back up into the main offices she noticed that most of the cops had taken cover and were shining flashlights all around.

"Holy shit what was that?" Said one of the cops in a panicked tone as Faye rushed past. She didn't think she would be able to get to the head officers office so she instead found a detective hiding behind a desk near it.

"Have any of you been investigating the death of Marc LeGrande?" She asked.

"Who?" Said the detective turning to face her in the dark he pulled out a pistol pointing it in her direction.

"Marc LeGrande, his murder might be tied to something that is happening in Gotham. You might want to look into it, if you find anything you should send it to a man by the name of Jim Gordon, him and only him. Do you understand?"

"What, am I suppose to tell him?"

"You just tell him I told you to send him information?"

"And who are you?"

"Someone who believes that Gotham is not beyond saving." She said disappearing once again. As soon as she left the power came back. In tomorrow's papers they would be many confused accounts in regards to the incident that happened at the Seattle Police department. Also on that morning Faye and Alfred bored a jet that would return them back to Gotham. On the jet Faye held the cat in her lap and it purred as she petted it.

"That cat had blood on it, Mrs. Wayne." Said Alfred.

"I know, I was hoping Gordon would be able to take a sample of it and DNA test it just to make sure it was LeGrande that died."

"And how are you feeling this morning?"

"A little sick but nothing to bad." She said with a smile. Silence fell between them and Faye looked out her window watching the clouds roll by.

"Do you think we are ready, Bruce and I?" She asked the butler.

"Ready for what Mrs. Wayne?" He asked confused by her question.

"To be parents."

"I do not believe anyone is ever ready to become parents; however I think the two of you will manage." He said with a kind smile.

"I hope so." She said scratching behind the ears of the cat.

The plane landed soon and Bruce and Grayson were their to greet them when they arrived home. Alfred had called the house when they were an hour away.

"You're home early. Not that I mind of course." Said Bruce giving Faye a quick kiss and taking Faye's luggage from her. "Why didn't you let Alfred carry this?"

"Oh you know I hate making Alfred do everything for me."

"I know and I usually would not mind but know that you are pregnant…" Said Bruce, Faye did not wait for him to finish talking she instead turned to Grayson and said "Did you finish your homework?"

"Ha, Alfred pay up." Said Grayson with a smile. "And yes I did finish it."

Alfred grudgingly pulled out his wallet and handed Grayson a 20 dollar bill.

"What is that all about?" Asked Bruce.

"I bet Alfred that the first thing Faye would say to me was to ask me about my homework."

"You shouldn't gamble your underage." Said Bruce in a stern voice.

"Don't worry I shall use my powers for good instead of evil, I will use this money to go towards my Grayson needs a new car fund." Said Grayson with a smirk.

Bruce just rolled his eyes.

"Grayson what are you wearing?" Said Faye finally noticing the oddly colored unitard.

"It's me circus performing outfit, I've been training in it. It's easier to move around in." He said with a shrug.

"How is training going?" Faye asked as the group went from the foyer to the sofa in the sitting room.

"He's improving, but he still has a lot to learn." Said Bruce sitting down on the couch.

"Have you thought of what your symbol is going to be?" Asked Faye.

"Well right now he looks like he jumped out of Shirewood Forest, I'm going to talk to Mr. Fox about getting him a suit."

"You know that's actually not a bad idea, your symbol could be a robin. We could call you Robin like Robin Hood."

"Yes, I'm sure they would quake in fear at Robin." Scoffed Grayson. "Why can't I be something that sounds cooler like Nightwing? That's better than Robin."

"Maybe when you stop fighting like such a pansy we will give you a more badass name like Nightwing." Said Bruce with a smirk.

"Hey!" Said Grasyon punching his mentor on the arm.

"Hum…Batman and Robin, I think it has a nice ring to it. Yep Robin it is then." She said with a smile.

"You know I may be the side kick in the whole superhero family but don't I get a say in my own name?"

"Nope, my mind is made up. Plus you always liked the character of Robin Hood, now you get a chance to be more like him."

"Also we are not superheroes." Said Bruce rolling his eyes.

"Right because the masks, capes, secret identities, and crime fighting doesn't make you one." Said Grayson his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We don't have all those things, it's different than that. We are not superheroes, what we are is complicated, as for secret identities those are supposed to hide who we really are which we are not doing. I am perfectly content being Faye Wayne, it's who I am."

"And I'm perfectly content being your husband, Bruce Wayne." He said with a smile pulling and arm around her and pulling her closer to him on the couch.

"Right, well I'm going to go lift workout. I'll just give you two some alone time." Said Grayson rolling his eyes before leaving.

"Alright good luck Robin!" Faye shouted after him.

"Is that really going to be his symbol?" Said Bruce.

"I think it works it still stays in the whole winged animal family plus he's not as dark and brooding as you can be so a bat doesn't really suit him."

"I guess so." Bruce said with a smile "Now I don't believe I have given you a proper welcome home."

"No you certainly have not." She said also smiling. Bruce leaned over and kissed her and the kiss began to become more and more heated until something brushed against Bruce's leg. Causing him to break the kiss and look down. The tabby cat looked up a him with dark green eyes and meowed for attention. Faye bent over to pick it up and put it in her lap. Bruce let out a sigh of annoyance. "I forgot you brought that home from Seattle."

"What you don't like cats?"

"Not really, no." He said looking over at the cat. "Faye that cat has blood on it."

"Oh that remind me I need to take this to Gordon." She said standing up.

"Why?" Said Bruce confused.

"I need his to do a test on the DNA of the blood on this cat in case he may find a match to that woman. Speaking of her have you found anything since I was gone."

"No, she hasn't show up yet. The Joker's been up to his usual antics as well, he robbed another bank again. He's been getting cocky too, we need to put him back behind bars again he's been out in the world for too long. I don't want to have to worry about him getting anywhere near you or the baby."

"I wonder what he would say if he knew." Said Faye brow knitted in thought.

"I'd rather he didn't until he's behind bar."

"You better hurry then because you know in the next few months it will be all over the tabloids." Said Faye looking down at her still flat stomach. "I'm going to miss you nice toned abs." She said with a sigh.

"I am too but you can always get them back after." Said Bruce lifting up her shirt to kiss her stomach.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who is going to have to be doing all the crunches." She said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"True, but if it helps any I'm going to be worrying about you constantly until this is all over."

"Then you are just going to be worrying about me and little Bruce or Faye jr." She said with a smile.

"That's right we do need to think of names." Said Bruce. Right after he said this the cat meowed again.

"But first we have to go and see Gordon about having these tests run on the blood sample. And we need to name the cat first." Said Faye picking up the animal and going over to her purse to grab it as well.

"We can call it Cat for all I care." Mumbled Bruce following her. "We're going as us right?"

"Which us are we talking about?" Said Faye confused by his question.

"Well there is the you and me us." He said in his usual tone of voice "And then there is the you and me us." He said in the more hoarse voice he used when he was Batman.

"The us that is already dressed in the clothes we usually wear and the us that will be taking the Bentley." Said Faye shaking her head at his question.

"Well I couldn't be sure. I never know which us is actually going to talk to Gordon."

"Actually that reminds me, does Gordon know about you being well, you?" She asked as they walked to the car.

"I think he does. I'm not sure." Said Bruce stopping.

"Oh well it's about time he knew the truth." Said Faye getting in the car.

"I guess." Said Bruce also getting in the drivers seat of the car and starting the engine.

**Please take a few minutes to review and let me know you are still interested in this story otherwise I get discouraged and don't feel like finishing my stories. So again please review!**


	9. Gordon Hears the Truth

**Sorry for the delay I'm writing two storied and trying to fill out college application which are not fun. Here is another chapter enjoy.**

They parked and walked into the police station. Almost the moment they entered a police officer said. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Wayne I have no idea where Grayson is?"

"We know he's at home." Said Faye walking over to Commissioner Gordon's office. He was one the phone when they entered and Bruce shut the door behind them, and began closing the blinds on the windows that looked out at the street.

"Yeah, Barbra I'm going to have to call you back." Said Gordon hanging up the phone. "Mr. Wayne what are you doing?"

Bruce was about to answer when Faye said. "Commissioner I brought you some evidence. I don't know if the Settle police department has called or not but I found LeGrande he's dead."

"Did the friend you were visiting get in a car accident or something?" Said Gordon trying to cover what he thought was a slip of the tongue.

"I guess he doesn't know then." Said Faye turning to Bruce.

"I thought he might have figured it out by now." Said Bruce with a shrug.

"What am I supposed to have figured out? Does he know you're…?" Said Gordon brow knitted in confusion.

"Pregnant or Batwoman?" Said Faye not really sure which secret he was referring to.

"Um, both?" Said Gordon.

"Yeah I know." Said Bruce answering the earlier question posed by Gordon.

"He knows everything, Commissioner." Said Faye.

"Gordon, it's me. I'm the Batman." Said Bruce waiting for the other man's reaction.

"Well I'll be damned." Coughed Gordon after gagging on the sip of coffee he had just taken. "I always knew that is was something strange about you. Now that I think about it, it makes sense you were never present when Batman was."

"You're not mad that I didn't tell you earlier?"

"Well it's understandable." Said Gordon looking over at the billionaire as though trying to see the truth. "You know if I was at all doing my job right I really should have the two of you arrested."

He watched as the couple seemed to tense ready to fight. He could see it now, it had been there the whole time, suddenly everything about the Waynes that had always puzzled him but he had never really dwelled on surfaced. "Not that I ever would of course…" He said hastily and the two of them seemed to relax a little.

"Did you looking into the lipstick like I asked you to?" Said Faye snapping right back into business mode.

"Um, yes they did find lipstick on the victims that also happened to be laced with some of the chemicals found in the crime lab. Basically whoever we are up against has quite literally a kiss of death."

"And whoever she is has been lying low for awhile so, we can't do anything to find her yet. For now I suppose you can take some of the cat's fur and test it, see if we can get any leads on that." Said Faye.

"Better yet take the whole cat." Said Bruce.

"Awe but Bruce, look at how cute it is." Said Faye holding up the tabby cat to show Bruce.

"Faye, we have a lot to deal with as is, we don't need to be taking care of a cat on top of that." Said Bruce rolling his eyes.

"Fine, try and find it a nice home." Faye said handing the cat to Gordon, she knew Bruce was right they didn't have the time for a cat.

After saying their goodbye's to the Commissioner they got back into the car and began to drive home.

"I know it's a Saturday but I was thinking of stopping by the office with Grayson to see if Lucius could get him fitted for a suit."

"Do you think he's ready?" Asked Faye.

"For now yeah, plus he will pick up on things pretty quickly." Said Bruce. Faye however stopped listening to what Bruce was saying, she had noticed a rather distressed looking teenage girl walking down the street. She recognized the red hair of Jesse, one of her students used to come to tutoring and help out. She told Bruce to pull over and she got out of the car.

"Jesse, are you alright?" She asked the sobbing girl even though she had a feeling Jesse was not alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…I don't know what to do…"

"Come on, why don't you come over to my place and we can talk about whatever is going on. It's not safe for a girl to be wandering around the streets even if is it only the afternoon."

"I don't want to be a burden…"

"Jesse really, it's fine." Said Faye walking over to the sports car. Jesse followed her and opened the door and squeezed into the rather small back seat. Bruce looked over at Faye as if to ask her what was wrong with the girl and Faye just shrugged because she did not know. The drive home was rather quiet except for Jesse who was trying her best to calm down, whatever had happened must have really upset her, but she didn't look like she had been harmed physically which was a good sign. Once they got back to the house Alfred was there to greet them and almost told Bruce that Mr. Fox had called about Grayson's suit when he noticed the couple was not alone and he stopped himself. Grayson came into the room still wearing his circus outfit which he suddenly became rather embarrassed of when he noticed Jesse.

"For the record I would just like to say I don't usually wear this around the house, everything else I owned is in the wash." He said with a smile.

"Of course, now go change I'm taking you to buy a suit." Said Bruce rolling his eyes and ushering Grayson out of the foyer giving Faye and Jesse some peace and quite.

"Let's go in the sitting room." Said Faye leading her over to the room full of comfortable sofas. The two women sat down and were left undisturbed since Bruce and Grayson left soon after.

"So, Jesse, what are you doing out in the street?"

"God, it's a nightmare. I just turned 18 yesterday and last night my Dad got really drunk and he tried to hurt my mom and me so she locked herself in her room and I got out the front door and came back later this morning after staying at a friends house and when I come back couldn't use my key. My dad must have changed the locks, so basically he kicked me out of the house. I don't know where to go, and my laptop is still in there so I can't even work on my application for the police academy and uh I don't know what to do!" She said tearing forming in her eyes once again.

"Don't worry about it. You can stay here, and I'm sure Bruce or I can talk to your father about getting some of your stuff back."

"Oh I couldn't stay here, Faye I don't have any money I couldn't even pay a rent for staying here, and I don't want to spend your money."

"Jesse, I insist. I understand that you don't want to seem like you are mooching off of us but really money isn't an issue for this family. If you want to feel like you are repaying us for staying here how about this. Grayson isn't doing very well with me homeschooling him, he's a smart kid he just doesn't want to apply himself. If you tutor him we could use that as payment for staying here. Look you seem exhausted why don't you stay here for tonight, think about it and then get back to me?" Said Faye.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Wayne." Said Jesse with a smile.

"I'll go talk to Alfred about setting up a room for you." Said Faye leaving Jesse to go and talk to Alfred, who was more than happy to set up once of the guest bedroom, all the while muttering about the rooms for once being put to good use.

When Faye returned to the sitting room she showed Jesse to her room.

"If you need anything just ask Alfred. I have to go and talk to your father about getting some of your belongings." Said Faye.

"Oh, I don't think you want to do that. He's got a terrible temper." Said Jesse.

"Don't worry about me Jesse, I'm married to one of the most powerful men in the city. If he's smart he wouldn't try anything." Said Faye with a reassuring smile. She knew if things didn't go well she could always 'reason' with the man. She told Alfred where she was going though he did not look like he liked the idea much he let her go. She had gotten the address from Jesse and soon reach the apartment building in the edge of the Narrows. She got out of the car and knocked on the door to the apartment.

"Who are you?" Asked a grungy looking man wearing what looked like a factory workers jumpsuit.

"I'm Mrs. Wayne I'm here to get some of Jesse's things."

"I don't know what you're talking about she don't live here no more." He said inching his head under his baseball cap.

"Yes, but her stuff still does, so you can either just let me in to take a few things or I can call my lawyers and we can take this matter to court, which is inevitably going to happen when I have Jesse charge you for domestic violence." Said Faye with a smug smile. "Now may I come in?"

The man stepped aside and allowed her access to the small apartment. She didn't bother to asked permission and just lead herself to Jesse's room where she found the lap top, some CD's and a few books which she put in a laundry basket and was heading back to the front door when someone grabbed her from behind trying to choke her. She dropped the laundry basket and quickly leaned forward throwing her attacker onto the ground. Taking the point of her heel she placed it on his neck.

"Not so nice being on the receiving end is it? Now I just so happen to know someone who could give you a world of hurt and his name is Batman and he is not as understand as I am so, I'm going to grab Jesse's things and I am going to leave and you're not going to do anything about it, understand."

"Fine." Choked out Jesse's dad. Faye took her heel off of his neck and then went over to grab the laundry basket again. This time he put up no fight but mumbled "Bitch" under his breath as he got up. Faye decided she did like this man at all gave him a swift kick in the balls as a parting gift before she left. Once inside the car as she was driving home she realized how furious Bruce will be when he find out she put herself in danger like that. She had to agree going in like that was rather foolish but she had seen teenage girls at the school she used to teach in coming in with black eyes and bruise and she knew why they had them. She just wanted to teach the man a lesson, no as Batwoman but as the passionate schoolteacher she had once been.

When she got home Jesse was very happy to have some her things back. Bruce and Grayson had still not yet returned from getting a new suit but Faye had a feeling they were back on the grounds, most likely training some more. Jesse went into the guest room to be alone for awhile and Faye went into the study to read her book. About an hour later Bruce came into the study.

"Faye, what were you thinking?"

"I know it was stupid, but I just wanted her to be comfortable. Don't worry though I'm fine, the baby is fine, I think, I mean I don't know I mean it's really small I'm not even showing yet, but I might in a few weeks according to this." She said holding up the book with a smile.

"I guess as long as you are alright and don't do anything like that again, at least not while your pregnant." Said Bruce kissing her on the cheek, he was finding it difficult to stay mad at her at the moment.

"Oh, Jesse might be staying with us for awhile, and she's going to tutor Grayson as payment."

"Grayson's smart he doesn't need a tutor."

"I know but he could use some help with history and she wanted to do something so I thought that could work. Plus if she stays long enough she might be able to help me with the baby, she used to have a little sister I bet she know more about talking care of children then I do."

"Used to have a sister?"

"Yeah, she died in that explosion at the elementary school, remember Jesse was in the room when The Joker came to Wayne Enterprises."

"I still can't believe I didn't see that coming." Said Bruce darkly.

"It's not your fault everyone thought he would target the Highschool." Said Faye reassuring him.

"I still should have known, it could have saved a lot of people."

"No one blames you for it Bruce, you've done a lot for his city. Come one lets not dwell on the past. I think Alfred is almost ready with dinner." Said Faye getting up out of the chair and ushering her husband into the dinning room.

**I promise in the next chapter you will get to finally see for Robin action! Also don't forget to review please!**


	10. Pamela Isley

**Thanks to those of you who review I have written another chapter so enjoy!**

One week had passed since Jesse had moved into the house. On their way to work Bruce and Faye would drop her off at Gotham High and she would take the train back to Wayne Enterprises when school ended, were she would spend time doing her homework and helping Grayson with his. Tonight was yet another charity ball which meant yet boring event they were obligated to attend. Grayson would not be going with Bruce and Faye because he had offered to stay home and keep Jesse company.

"Okay so the event ends at eleven and I should be back by then. Bruce will be going with me and then he has to go to the office and work for awhile so I don't know if he will be home. Grayson when he leaves for work, you promised to help him so you could learn about the company so, he will call you when he needs your help." Said Faye to the teenagers sitting in the movie room.

"Alright, I'll be ready." Said Grayson. His suit was finally ready and tonight would be his first night as Robin. So far the family had been able to keep their nightlife a secret from Jesse. On secret Faye knew she would not be able to keep however was the fact that she was pregnant, she had put on some weight recently and questions would begin to arise.

Bruce and Faye left for the party arriving late as usual and smile for the cameras, and ignoring the shouting questions from the reporters before heading inside. After giving each other a quick kiss they separated to greet all the people they were supposed to.

After the quick mingling Faye found Silvia and her group of friend and joined in their conversation.

"Faye, have you ever heard of a Pamela Isley?" Asked Silvia.

"No, I can't say I have why?" Asked Faye confused.

"Well she's at the party and no one knows who she is. Apparently she's a scientist and she came to Gotham to visit an old friend you remember Harleen Quinzel?"

"Yes, how could I forget out good friend Harley Quinn?" Said Faye darkly.

"Thing is when she went to prison to try and visit her she wasn't there. Makes you wonder where they put her then." Said one of the other women in the group.

"I'm sure it's safe." Said Faye.

"I bet that nutter Batman has her locked in a cage somewhere. Speaking of our city's vigilante we haven't seen much of his counterpart lately. At least now Fredrick will stop talking about how she must look in that suit, I mean men can be such animals, a nice pair of legs makes them lose all ability to reason." Said Silvia rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of men, has anyone noticed how Ms. Isley always seems to have a flock of them eating up her every word?" Said one of Silvia's friends.

"Where is this Ms. Isley?" Asked Faye looking around the room.

"Shush talk about something else she is coming over here." Said Silvia looking somewhere behind Faye. Faye turned around to see a red headed woman in a dark green dress coming towards them.

"Mrs. Wayne, it's nice of finally be able to introduce myself. Pamela Isley. You know it seems you can't go anywhere in this city without hearing about either you or your husband, the only people more famous are probably the Batman and his woman."

"Nice to meet you, and yes it would seem so." Said Faye with a smile, something about this woman made Faye instantly not like her. Maybe it was the green dress that reminded her of the Riddler's green suit or the red lipstick which reminded her of Harley Quinn.

"Well, I suppose I best leave you to your conversation I didn't mean to interrupt I just wanted to introduce myself." She said with a smile.

As the evening went on Ms. Isley became very popular with many of the men in the room no matter what the age of them, which cased many wives and girlfriends to instantly hate the woman as well.

"I mean sure she's attractive, but really look at them there hanging on her every word." Said Silvia glaring over at Ms. Isley who was by the bar talking with a group of men, Fredrick and Bruce just happened to be among them.

Faye looked at a clock on the wall and noticed it was getting late. "Excuse me, while I fetch my husband." Said Faye rolling her eyes. She made her way over to the group.

"Sorry to interrupt, I hope you don't mind if I steal _my _husband for a moment." Faye said with a rather fake smile and putting quite the emphasis on the word my. She and linked her arm with his and was now dragging him away from the group and outside onto the balcony.

"So I see you met Ms. Isley." She said.

"Yeah, she seems nice enough."

"Nice? Bruce please there is something wrong with that woman. Plus she's friend with Harley Quin doesn't that just scream evil?"

"I thought she was friend with Harleen Quinzel who was normal until she met the Joker. Faye I think you're over reacting just a little, it's probably just the hormones."

"The hormones?" She said incredulously. "Bruce I don't know what the hell is clouding your judgment but I can tell you hormones aren't clouding mine. Also have you looked at the clock recently, you and Grayson need to head over to work. I think the fresh air will do you good." She said rolling her eyes before heading back inside. She watched as Bruce returned back inside a few minutes later and left the building after giving her a quick kiss goodbye.

"Don't worry honey, all our husbands are acting like idiots right now." Said Silvia coming up beside her.

"Very true. What the hell is wrong with them?"

"Like I said before, they're men, and she's a nice pair of legs. But don't worry always remember you're the one wearing the ring. He obviously loves you if he was willing to give up his playboy ways" Said Silvia with a smile.

"Again true." Said Faye also with a smile.

8888

Batman along with Robin were now speeding through the city in the Tumbler.

"So what are we looking for? The Joker, or that new girl?" Said Robin fidgeting in the seat.

"Neither, you're not ready for that yet. We are going to the Narrows but first we need to talk to Gordon."

Once they reached the police station they got out and climbed up the fire escape. Robin doing a flip onto the roof rather than just stepping onto it like Batman.

"We're not here to show off." He said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry." Said Grayson with a shrug. They walked over to Gordon who was standing over by the Bat signal.

"Any news on the woman?" He asked.

"No, she hasn't show up again. I'm beginning to think she just left." Said Gordon. He looked over at the vigilante and notice he was not alone. "And who are you?"

"Robin." Said Robin gesturing to the red bird symbol on his chest. His suit which was black like Batman had a red bird on it so they could identify who he was. He also wore a mask that only shielded his eyes not his whole face. (A/N Think like the suit in Batman and Robin.)

"He's filling in for Faye." Said Batman. "That reminds me I need you to do a background check on a Pamela Isley, she thinks something might be off about her."

"Alright sure." Said Gordon who had looked away for a moment and noticed the dark knight was gone and had left a rather confused Robin behind who looked rather flustered and embarrassed.

"Yeah, he does that." Said Gordon with a smile, he could tell whoever this kid was he still had a lot to learn.

"You should try living with him. I didn't realize the conversation was over. I'm just going to…go now." He said heading over to the fire escape and going back to the Tumbler where Batman was waiting.

"What took you so long?"

"I didn't realize you were done talking, you didn't even say bye or anything."

"You should have heard me leaving, I thought I trained you to listen for that."

"You're like trained by fuc-freaking ninjas!" Said Robin correcting his almost swearing when he received a glare from his mentor.

The rest of the way to the Narrows they rode in silence. Once there they got out of the car and began to walk around some of the alleyways in the Narrow. Eventually they came across a group of men huddled in an alleyway.

"You got the goods?" Asked one of them said in a muffled voice.

"You got the money?" Asked another one of them.

"Yeah, give me the goods and I'll give you the money." Said the first man who spoke. As Batman and Robin snuck closer they notice he was wearing a clown mask which would explain why his voice was muffled.

The other man looked hesitant. "Look my boss ain't gonna be to happy if this takes longer than it should." Said the man in the clown mask.

"Alright fine." Said the man handing over the "goods". The man in the clown mask handed him the money before pulling out a gun and shooting the man causing his fellows to run away before they too got kill.

"Let's get out of here." Said the man in the clown mask to the other men also wearing masks.

"Then can't get away." Said Batman to Robin before making his entrance.

"It's the Batman." Said one of the men after the person standing next to him was knocked to the ground.

"Nat, get the hell out of here." Said one of the clowns to the man holding a metal case. The clown with a case made a run for it and Robin took this as his time to join the fight. Using the railing from the fire escape to swing done and knock the clown with the case to the ground. The case skidded across the floor when the man fell and he scrambled to get it as Robin kicked him.

"Who the hell are you?" Said the clown as he got up facing Robin.

"That's not important." Said Batman who had already taken out the other clowns and came over to where they stood.

"Look man I'm just following orders." Said the clown holding his hands up in surrender.

"And if you were smart you would get out while you still can." Said Batman before knocking the man unconscious.

"We should take that to Lucius before we open it, we have no idea what's inside it." Said Batman.

"It had a biohazard sign on it." Said Robin inspecting the case.

"Doesn't seem much like the Joker to want something like that, he's up to something and I have a feeling the incident involving that woman was not a coincidence. She's involved, and maybe even Ms. Isley as well."

"I though you said it wasn't here."

"Yes, but Faye's had a hunch so you can never be too careful." He said as they headed back to the Tumbler.

They spend some more time driving around the city looking for anything out of the ordinary and found nothing to lead them any closer to what the Joker might be up to.

When they got home it was about two in the morning and Faye was waiting for them in the cave, along with Alfred who was holding a first aide kit.

"We're fine." Said Bruce taking of his mask.

"Good, so how'd it go?" She asked Grayson who looked rather tired.

"Fine." He answered.

"How many criminals did you take out, I remember I knocked about 6 or so guys unconscious my first time."

"Oh…um…one, but he worked for the Joker and was carrying this." Said Grayson holding up the metal case.

"And you brought it here! Bruce what if that thing is a bomb!" Said Faye in alarm.

"I don't think it's a bomb." Said Bruce realizing the possibly fatal mistake.

"We could always open it and find out." Said Grayson eyeing the box with curiosity.

"No!" Both Bruce and Faye said at the same time.

"Grayson why don't you go to bed we have to get up in a few hours anyway." Said Faye.

"Urgh, don't remind me." Said Grayson with a yawn heading upstairs.

"I'm taking this over to Lucius tomorrow to see what he says about it. It looks like something that would carry some sort of chemical. I'm not going to open it until I hear what he has to say." Said Bruce taking the case and putting it in a metal safe until he would come and get it tomorrow. "Now come on, you need your rest."

"I know I'm exhausted I just couldn't fall asleep worrying about you two this whole time." Said Faye with a yawn.

"I know, which gives me something to fight for, knowing I have you waiting for me at home." He said picking her up bridal style and carrying her to up the stairs.

"You better say something like that after they way you were attacking early."

"Honestly Faye, I was just talking to the woman. You have no reason to be jealous of her, I will always love you. You never let stuff like this bother you before."

"I know, maybe you're right, the hormones are making me a little cranky. After all I don't usually want to punch someone in the face after meeting them, but there is defiantly something about that woman that bothers me. I just can't figure it out." Faye said with a sigh.

"Speaking of stuff to do with the baby shouldn't you have visited a doctor by now. I mean you don't even know for sure how far along you are."

"Well since I still have morning sickness sometimes I'm about two months or so, but I do need to make an appointment I just keep forgetting, plus I know the moment I do it will be in the tabloids I've been trying to avoid that."

"I know, but call later today and make one okay."

"Okay." She said giving him a quick kiss goodnight before he set her down on the bed. She was so tired she practically fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

**Don't forget to tell me what you think! I love to hear feedback. Review!**


	11. Whoops

**A/N:Sorry it took so long to update but basketball season has started which meant I have basketball for two and a half hours and homework and after finishing both and eating I usually go right to bed so, if I were an insomniac like Faye, or used to staying up all night like Batman I usually go right to sleep, but today I have so free time so I wrote this. Enjoy!**

That morning after they had dropped Jesse off at school and Faye, Bruce and Grayson went to Wayne Enterprises. Faye went into her office to check her emails leaving Grayson in the tutoring room to work on some of his homework before they started their lesson. About half and hour later she went back into the tutoring room to find Grayson dosing his head resting on his calculus book.

"Grayson." She said loudly causing him to wake. "Sleeping wasn't part of your homework."

"I wasn't sleeping I was just resting my eyes." He said yawning and stretching.

"Right, look I'm going to be lenient just this once and let you rest your eyes for awhile, I'll be in my office making some phone calls." Said Faye before heading back into her office. She knew how difficult it was to stay out late when you weren't used to it.

She called the doctor's office and made an appointment for Thursday because it was the only day she was free. While she was on the phone someone from the mailroom came by her office and dropped off a package. He left while she was still on the phone so she did not have time to ask him what the package was. She opened it and dug around the Styrofoam peanuts until she found what looked like a DVD. Puzzled she dug around the box some more seeing if there was a note with the DVD all she found was a deck of playing card. She knew that she should probably tell Bruce and not put the DVD into her computer to see if it would play but curiosity got the better of her and she put in the computer. The image that came up on the screen was one she had seen far too many times.

"W-ell by now you mig-ht have noticed something isn't…on time." Said The Joker his tongue running over his scars after he spoke. "I mean, you can get in al-most any where dressed a nurse, hospitals, offices, the CVS Pharmacy on 5th and Broadway." He said with a leer.

Faye wasn't exactly sure why he had decided to name the particular pharmacy she just happened to go to or why he would ever want to dress as a nurse then again he did dress as a news anchor that one time so, it wasn't too much a surprise.

"But, you see, I was getting ti-red of this whole tag team thing, seeing at it was just me, myself and I ver-se you and Bats, so I needed to get you out of the pic-ture for awhile, and nine months seems suf-ficient…"

At this point Faye had stopped listening and exclaimed rather loudly. "WHAT!" If what he had been saying earlier was true that would mean it hadn't been just a mistake at the pharmacy she was given vitamin C pills on purpose and it was all because The Joker didn't want to have to deal with her! She noticed that she had not paused the DVD and the Joker hadn't been talking while she had been having her freak out. He stood in front of the camera looking rather bored.

"I'm going to as-sume your done panicking by now, so, since I know you and Brucey just can't keep your hand-s off each oth-er I'm just going so as-sume my plan worked. But I have a bit of a problem, cause now, I've met some-one willing to help me find Ha-r-ley which me-ans I'm not flying solo at the moment, which means now I have the two against one advantage since you will be mission in action for a-while, so, whoops." He said with a shrug.

"WHOOPS! I'm F*&ING PREGNANT BECAUSE OF YOUR GOD DAMN PLAN!" She said hitting the computer screen.

He had paused again. She knew it was probally not a good thing that The Joker knew he so well he was able to tell at what parts in his speak he would need to wait for her to stop talking. "Anyways, now I hear you are training a re-placement so, that's good. What's not is the fa-ct that you stole my case and I w-ill be wanting that back some-time, but I suppose I can talk to Bats about that…well, ju-st thought I should gi-ve you the 414." He said with his signature laugh before the screen went black.

"ARE YOU F*&ING SERIOUS!" She said her head spinning from this new information.

"Are you okay?" Asked Bruce rushing into the office followed by Grayson. They had both heard her shouting and came to see what was going on.

"Did you know I'm pregnant because of the Joker?!" Said Faye unable to hide the panic in her voice. She felt sick, she felt like screaming, she felt as though her privacy had been completely violated.

"WHAT!?" Said Grayson and Bruce at the same time.

Faye quickly corrected herself after realizing how that sounded. "What? No, firstly why would you even think that? Secondly, ew. Thirdly what I meant to say was that he switched my birth control pills with the vitamin c pills.

"Why the hell would he do something like that?" Said Bruce with a scowl. This was defiantly a sick joke, even for The Joker.

"Because he wanted to make sure I wouldn't be able to be Batwoman for awhile."

"God, he has not right, mucking in our personal life like that. I mean what if you were on those pills because you could die if you got pregnant or for some other health reason, or if you were allergic to the other medication."

"Well, on the flip side he didn't try and kill me." Said Faye she really didn't want to think about this subject for much longer.

"Yeah, well…" Said Bruce clenching his jaw. Faye had a feeling if Batman happened to see The Joker later tonight the clown was in for quite the beating.

"Did you have something you wanted to talk to me about?" Said Faye changing the subject she knew Bruce came to her floor for a reason.

"Oh, I talked to Lucius about the case he said we shouldn't open it yet. He's going to get some of those suits like the CDC (A/N Center for Disease Control) uses so that when we open it, that way if it is some kind of virus or something we can be safe."

"Lucius thinks it might be harmful then?"

"He just wants to be careful."

"Understandable, what with The Joker stepping into the limelight again." Said Faye with a scowl. Bruce was about to say something but stopped when he heard the elevator ding.

A rather frightened looking Jesse came into the office.

"Jesse what's wrong?" Said Faye.

"Their was a bomb threat at school everyone's been sent home." She said.

"What do you mean there is a bomb threat?" Said Grayson.

"They found a Joker Card pinned to the bulletin board in the office and the principle's been murdered."

Faye and Bruce both looked over at the deck of cards sitting on the table. Grayson thinking it would be a good idea to get Jesse out of the room so Faye and Bruce could discuss the situation. He ushered her out of the room.

"Come on, Jess, I'm sure it's fine everyone got out of the school right?"

"Yeah, but…" She said as he took them over to the tutoring room.

Once they were gone Faye reached for the deck of cards and began to shuffle through them, both the joker cards were missing.

"He's going to hit somewhere else." She said.

"I'll find him." Said Bruce heading towards the elevator. Once he was gone Faye walked back into the tutoring room where Jesse and Grayson sat.

"Bruce is going down to the police station to see if they can give him any information." Said Faye.

"Does he need help?" Said Grayson standing up.

"I think it might be better if you stayed here and keep Jesse company." Said Faye starting to leave the room.

"Wait where are you going?" Asked Grayson.

"I need to tell Lucius that he is going to have to cover Bruce's meetings today. I will be back." She said before leaving.

Grayson didn't really know what to do. He saw that Jesse was obviously distressed about the whole situation.

"Um, you know your safe here right, I mean this place is like a fortress." He said with a nervous laugh.

"It didn't stop him before. I still have nightmares about that day."

"You mean when he broke into Wayne Enterprises? From what I heard you all were really brave in here. Men like The Joker they want to see is hurt, but we can't let them get to us, we have to be the better person. I know it's hard, if anyone understands it's me, he killed my parents."

"Faye was really the brave one. She was the one who stood up for him all be herself, even when she had a knife in her mouth. When she told me to say I was Batman, she was trying to protect him, protect all of us in that room. You know sometime I still when I see people from the room I always wonder which one of them he is." She said.

"You mean who was Batman?"

"Yeah, I think I would like to thank him."

"He doesn't need to be thanked, that's not what he seems to be about. What?" He asked when he noticed her staring at him strangely.

"You're a lot different you know. I remember you were in my class for a few days before Faye homeschooled you. You grew up a lot in a short amount of time."

"Oh, been watching me have you?" He said with a teasing smirk.

"No." She said rolling her eyes. "I just remember thinking you were some ungrateful punk who though he was too cool for anything, when you would always waltz into class tardy."

"Yeah well I got a new hobby really put a lot of things into perspective."

"Really and what is this life changing hobby?" She said incredulously.

"Spelunking, Bruce and Faye got me into it." Said Grayson with a smirk.

"I never realized cave exploring could be so monumental." She said with a laugh.

"So if you used to think I was so ungrateful punk, what do you think of me now?" Asked Grayson.

"Uh, well I don't see you much so, I don't know." She said avoiding eye contact with him. "Hey aren't you technically still in school?"

"Gee what a shame my teacher isn't here, I guess I can't be." Said Grayson.

Grayson looked down at the calculus book that was sitting on the table. "Actually Jesse you're kind of smart…hey!" Said Grayson when she hit him on the arm.

"If you want me to help you with that I better be more than kind of smart." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, well I don't see you much so, I don't know." He said using her own words against him.

"Maybe sometime we should rectify that." She said before opening the calc book and beginning to explain how to find the derivative of x squared. Grayson was not listening however because he was still thinking about her earlier comment.

**Well there's a bit of a twist and a bit of Jesse, Grayson bonding. Don't forget to review otherwise I don't know if people are reading this.**


	12. No

**I'm writers block has been cured hooray! This chapter is a sad one folks so sorry.**

Faye headed to Lucius's office to find him there.

"Let me guess Mr. Wayne can not make the meeting today." He said when she entered the room.

"Yes, is it on the new yet?"

"Seems like it, a lot of people from work already went home cause of it."

"He's going to strike somewhere else. I'm going to go down to the police station to see if I help with anything."

"Alright, good luck." Said Lucius.

Faye took the elevator down to the main lobby but when the doors opened she noticed something was not right. A lot of people from work were standing in the lobby. They were all circled around something. Faye pushed past a few people to get a better look, she felt her heart drop when she noticed Frank the security guard covered in blood his face painted and a joker card lying on his chest.

"Did someone call the police?" She asked in alarm.

"Yeah they said they are on their way in the mean time we are not suppose to get near the door in cause it is rigged with something."

At first Faye was wondering why Bruce had not noticed this but then she remembered he would have taken the back way out of work, they way she would have to take these people if it got to that point.

"Does anyone hear that?" Said one of the people who worked on a different floor then face. A faint buzzing noise could be heard coming from Frank the security guard. Faye pulled back his jacket and noticed a lump on his side, Frank was the other bomb.

"Shit!" She said looking down at the lump wondering just how much time they had left. Then suddenly the sound of glass shattering and people screaming. Faye watched as people move out of the way for whoever was approaching and she immediately thought the worst. She grabbed Frank's nightstick and quickly swung it at whoever was approaching. They caught it before it even made contact with them.

"You and everyone else in the build need to get out of here." Said the deep voice she knew very well.

"It's Frank, he's the other bomb." She said feeling slightly guilty for almost hitting him.

"Actually stay here, I'm going to get him as far away as possible." He said grabbing the body and quickly running it out of the building. Faye watched as he quickly ran down the street and turned a corner before he was out of site. A few moments later she heard the explosion and she felt her heart skip a beat. Before she knew it she was running, running as fast as she could towards the explosion. He must have made it to the parking structure next to the building, which judging by the size of the explosion must have also been rigged with more explosions. It was a mass of flaming rumble and debris. She scanned the area expecting to see a dark figure lying just outside of harms way, but she saw none.

She heard the sounds of sirens and he cop cars pulled up. And when she tried to make her way towards the destroyed building she felt a pair of arms grab her and she elbowed whoever it was in the stomach but they did not let go.

"Let me go, I need to see if he's alright!" She said fighting tooth and nail against whoever was holding her back.

"Mrs. Wayne, no one is getting anywhere near the building." Said Jim Gordon.

"You don't understand he was in there! I have to…" She said looking back over at the wall of flames and stopping her struggle.

"I'm sorry…" Started Gordon, but she interrupted him.

"You're sorry. I don't want you god damn apology!" She yelled. She was making a scene now. New crew, cops, and people from Wayne Enterprises were all surrounding her now.

"Now we can't be sure he was in the building when it happened Mrs. Wayne. Now right now all you can do is go home and wait. I can call Alfred and he will come a pick you up." Said Gordon trying to comfort her.

"No need I'm already here." Said Alfred pushing past the crowd to get to Faye.

"Come on then Mrs. Wayne, Master Grayson and Ms. Jesse are already in the car." Said Alfred putting an arm around her shoulder and leading her to a silver car. They pushed past all the reports who were trying to get her to comment. Once inside the car it was extremely quiet as they drove back to Wayne manor.

"I'm sure he is fine Mrs. Wayne." Said Alfred trying to reassure her.

"I didn't see him Alfred, there have been close calls before but I always see him." She said grimly.

"Yes, well there is a first time for everything I suppose." Said Alfred as they group became silent once again.

Faye sat down in the living room by the phone and turned on the news. Jesse and Grayson not knowing what to really do went elsewhere to leave her alone.

"Are you sure you want to be watching that?" Said Alfred who had brought her some water.

"Yes, I am." Said Faye ignoring the water and continuing to watch the news. She watched the debris of the building be shifted around and fire fighters attempted to put out the fire and find any survivors. As of late all they had found was the body of a businesses man who worked at Wayne Enterprises. The news footage then switched to a rather hysterical looking Faye yelling at Gordon. And the new reporter stated that The Prince of Gotham, Bruce Wayne was among some of the people supposedly in the building who have yet to be found. As well as Gotham's Dark Knight Batman who was also reported to be in the building.

Faye didn't even realize the time going by, for her time had stopped. Everything was drowned out as she stared blankly at the news, watching the flames. She hoped beyond hope that he was alright, but looking at the state the building was in made her hope seem rather false.

Suddenly a knock at the door that sound so loud to her that she jumped slightly. Alfred went to the door and felt his heart sink when he saw the Commissioner standing in the doorway, and it did not look like he had good news.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Of course." Said Alfred stepping aside to let him in. Faye came out of the living room and saw him standing in the foyer. He said nothing but instead held out a mask, a broken and charred mask.

"No…" She said subconsciously taking a step away from him.

"Mrs. Wayne, I sorry to…"

"No! No! You're wrong! You made a mistake…it can't…he can't…" She said tears now falling freely from her eyes.

"Most of the bodies were difficult to identify but we found this near a body that was near the one we identify as Frank Moore, the security guard at Wayne Enterprises. I'm sorry for you loss if you need my help with anything just let me know. I'll just leave this here." He said placing the piece of the mask on a small table in the foyer before he left.

"No, Alfred it can't be right their must be a mistake…there has to…" She said still crying as he pulled her in for a hug so her tears now soaked his jacket.

"We always knew a day like this might come, whether we wanted it to or not." Said Alfred, shooing away Jesse and Grayson who had come into the foyer to see what was wrong. Judging by the looks on their face's they had figure out what had happened.

"Aren't you going to say I told you so." She said with a sobbing laugh.

"Today Mrs. Wayne is a day I don't feel like it." Said Alfred gloomily letting a few of his own tears fall. Bruce Wayne had almost been like a son to him.

She left his embrace and went over to where Gordon had left the mask and gingerly picked it up. It was only part of the mask but she could tell it was his, it was burned and cracked.

"We are going to have to hold a press conference." She said.

"Another time, Mrs. Wayne. Perhaps it is better the city did not know."

"It's only a matter of time before someone puts two and two together. I didn't even get to say goodbye, I didn't even get to tell him how much I loved him, the last thing I said to him was something about Frank being a bomb." She said crying once again.

"You didn't have to tell him, Mrs. Wayne. He already knows. Its' late you should get some rest, you have to think of the baby right now as well."

"God, I'd nearly forgotten about the baby. I suppose I should get some sleep." She said taking the mask with her. She got ready for bed and laid in it but it just felt so empty. Eventually fatigue one and despite her discomfort she was fast asleep.

**Now I know what you are thinking but please don't kill me, everything works out in the end I promise. Review please. **


	13. A Plan

**Thanks to everyone who decided to review I have decided to write this chapter so you are no longer feeling sad. Also because I have like 6 basketball games in 5 days this coming week most likely won't be able to update so this will just have to hold you over till then.**

Faye woke that next morning to the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello?" She said groggily as she slowly woke up. She noticed that the sun was shining brightly and she was surprised that Alfred had not woken her earlier and then she remembered, and it weighted upon her like a stack of bricks.

"Mrs. Wayne?" Said Jim Gordon on the other line for the second time since she had answered the phone.

"I'm sorry, what is it?" She said with a yawn.

"I know this is something you don't really want to do right now but we need to you to come down to the station to identify the body, we just want to be sure it is in fact your husband and not someone else."

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can." She said rolling out of bed. She grabbed a sweatshirt that ended up beginning one of Bruce's old ones that still smelled like him, it was a comfort to her. Once she put on some shoes she grabbed her keys and was almost out the door when Alfred stopped her.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"I need to go id the body." She said with a sigh.

"Not like that your not, for starters you are still in you pajamas and you look a fright. You have a name to up hold Mrs. Wayne, you can't go out of the house looking that this."

"He's dead Alfred, we only upheld that image because he couldn't have people questioning whether or not he was Batman, but everything we have worked for is over now. So what's the point?"

"At least put a hat on and let me drive." Said Alfred with a sigh. They were silent for almost the whole drive over to the station until they parked and Faye said "I've scheduled a press conference."

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do Mrs. Wayne?"

"The people deserver to know, I would rather just come clean then have some scandal surface later on." She said as she headed into the office.

"Mrs. Wayne, I didn't know you went to Princeton." Said Gordon in a effort to make small talk when she entered his office. His plan for polite conversation however back fired when she burst into tears and Alfred who had followed her in said "Mrs. Wayne did not attend Princeton but Master Wayne did for a short time."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." Said Gordon looking extremely apologetic.

"No, it's alright you didn't know, why don't you just take me to the body." Said Faye wiping her eyes.

"Okay, it's being keep in the lab because forensics wanted to look over the evidence one more time." Said Gordon getting up from his desk so he could show them were the room was. Once inside Faye asked for a moment alone. She looked down at the charred practically unidentifiable body. The face was completely burned beyond recognition, but the only part of the torso and the feet where burned the rest of the body was just very bruised with a few cuts. Then something broke the silence of the room, there was a clang and a ring fell the floor.

Faye picked it up a looked at it. It was Bruce's wedding ring, it must have fallen off his finger…she looked at the hand that was dangling from the side of the metal table where the body lay, she noticed that most of the flesh was still in tact which meant something was wrong, Bruce's ring fit like a glove and when she placed it on the hand again it was loose, which meant…no she would not give herself false hope, so she began to look at the body more closely. She looked at his right shoulder and noticed the cut she had stitched on his arm for a few days ago was not there! She heard a knock on the door and Gordon poked his head in "Mrs. Wayne have you identified the body?"

"Yes, and it's not him." She said tears of relief falling from her eyes.

"Are you sure, I mean there's a ring and everything."

"It doesn't fit right, and a set of stitches on his right shoulder are missing."

"Anything else, I mean the hand could have been shrunk or something I need at least three things, you can only provide me with two."

Faye looked at the body trying to find anything that might be able to prove that this man was not Bruce. Once she realized that nothing she saw would work she lifted up the sheet that was covering the lower half of the body.

"Well I have something but…" Said Faye blushing slightly.

"Well what is it?"

"It's too small."

"Pardon?" Said the Commissioner not entirely sure he understood what the woman in front of him was saying.

"Oh god please don't make me say it, it's embarrassing enough as is." Said Faye covering her face with her hands.

"Oh…oh!" Said Gordon realizing what exactly she meant. "Well then that means that Mr. Wayne has now moved from the deceased list to the missing persons list."

"No. I think we should keep saying he is dead, we hold the press conference like a planned. It's what the Joker wanted which means he will be there and if we catch him we might find out where Bruce is." Said Faye a plan forming in her head.

"Yes, but last time we caught him it was a combined effort between the Batman and the police department, we missing a key player, and you can't fill in for him in your condition."

"He's not nearly ready but he's going to have to be." Muttered Faye.

"You mean the replacement you have been training?" Said Gordon.

"Yes, I may not be able to give you Batman, Commissioner by I can give you his ward, Robin, the next best thing."

"Alright, but you do realize that we would be using you as the bait?" Said Gordon.

"I know, but it's the only way. I'd thought I lost him for good, and that was the worst feeling in the world, now that I know he is just lost I will do anything to bring him back. I'll go to the charity event tonight like we always would and get as many people as I can to come to the press conference, the bigger the crowd the more The Joker will be drawn to it.

After talking with Gordon some more and figuring out a rudimentary plan Faye and Alfred headed home. When they got back Grayson and Jesse were waiting for them.

"Well?" Asked Grayson.

"It was him." Said Faye summoning up so tears.

"Oh god Faye I'm so sorry." Said Jesse hugging her.

"Grayson, can I talk to you in the study, there are some matter involving the estate." Said Faye while Jesse was still hugging her.

"Yeah sure." Said Grayson confused but compliant.

Once inside the study Faye wiped her eyes again and said "He's not really dead Grayson."

"What! That's great news!" Said Grayson extremely relieved that his mentor was in fact not dead.

"But he is missing which is why I am holding a press conference tomorrow to talk about Batman, in hopes of luring the Joker out into the open. Now I have already spoken to Gordon and we are beginning to make arrangements, but you or rather Robin might have to fight him, can you do that?"

"Yeah of course, anything for guys."

"I mean you can face the man who killed your parents without losing control."

"I've seen what that man is capable of and the sooner he is behind bar the better I will be. I mean he almost killed Bruce, he's almost killed you, he killed me aunt, my parents and Jesse's sister! I don't want his hurting the people I care about."

"You've really grown up a lot haven't you?" Said Faye with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Grayson also with a smile.

"So, you care about Jesse?" She said with a teasing smirk.

"Well yeah I mean how else would I learn calculus and stuff…" Said Grayson awkwardly.

"Whatever you say." Said Faye not buying any of it. She then left the room and began to think of what her speech would be like tomorrow and how she would be able to get through the charity ball tonight…

**I know it's a bit of an odd place to leave off but I didn't wan to get into some of the other stuff now so the chapter ends here. Review please. **


	14. Poison Ivy

**Here you go sorry for the delay I've been really busy. I probably can't update again till Sunday so this will have to hold you over till then. **

The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth as he coughed gasping for air, before pain again and a resounding crunch as he felt one of his ribs breaking. Faye thought he was dead, but his was still very much alive. It had been a set up, a trap and he fell for it.

"Well according to the papers Mrs. Wayne has a very important announced regarding certain events that happened near Wayne Tower yesterday are going to be stated." Said the smooth sultry voice of Ms. Isley as she entered the room a smirk on her face. Upon seeing her Bruce was quiet surprised by then again Faye had said there was something off about the woman, of course she would be working with the Joker.

"If you keep him hanging like that he's going to suffocate." She said rolling her eyes and pointing over at Bruce.

Well that would explain why he was having more a more trouble catching his breath each time The Joker knocked the wind out of him. He hands were tied together and then the extra rope was looped and then hooked to a pulley that was attached to the ceiling, his feet were also tied but ropes on the ground that he could not reach.

"Fine, ki-lll my fun." Said The Joker cutting one of the ropes on the pulley and causing Bruce to drop down to the floor with a thud.

"God, what Harleen sees in you." Muttered Pamela spraying some of the plants in the room as she did so.

It was the first time Bruce had really gotten a look at the room he was in since he arrived. The "bomb" in Frank had actually not been an explosive but some kind of drug that was releases as soon as the time ran out, he was unconscious before he even knew what had happened. He had then received a not so pleasant wake up call when one of his shoulders had been pulled out of its socket from being pulled up by the rope and pulley. And since then he had been used as a human punching bag, not one of his proudest moments but he did not have time to focus on that right now, he was trying to figure out how to escape before Faye told everyone his secret in her grief. He could not even imagine what she must be going through right now, but thinking about her made him think less about the pain he was in.

"I've to-ld you already, it's Ha-r-ley now." Said The Joker in a condescending tone.

"Right. Anyway, I agreed to help you with your project so long as you use your connections to get me what I need, but as soon as we find a way to get Harleen out of there I'm making sure she stays far away from you."

"Go-od luck with that, the girl's in lo-ve with me. It's sick-ening really, I've tried to get h-er to stop, but app-arently I'm just so god damn ir-resistible." Said the Joker with a laugh and a smirk.

"Look my boss didn't try to poison me over these because they are just really old." Said Isely fingering the leaves of one of the plants. "The ancient Egyptian's believed these plants would produce spores that can control human thought."

"Yeah, fascinating." Said The Joker in a bored tone.

"I know it's not really your thing. But if it wasn't for me helping you out with all of this you would have never caught the Batman. Which reminds me, I have to go to that party tonight see if Mrs. Wayne will be making an appearance after I run a few. ..errands of course." She said before leaving the room.

***

Faye arrived at the ball late as usual. She ignored any of the reporters and keep a blank expression on her face. She wore a black dress tonight and her plan was if anyone started talking to much about Bruce she would burst into tears.

Everyone seemed to be avoiding her. Silvia the moment she spotted her quickly ran to her and hugged her.

"Oh, sweetie I feel so sorry for you. It's simply terrible if you need anything feel free to ask alright."

"Okay." Said Faye quietly.

"I'm surprised you're here."

"Yes, well Bruce would have wanted me to come. Said Faye turning on the water works when she saw Gordon trying to get her attention. "Excuse me I have to go to the ladies room." She said escaping Silvia's embrace.

She made her way over to the corner where Gordon was standing.

"I've been trying to reach you for the past few hours, something came up."

"Sorry, I was busy."

"Two cops are dead, both male, both found with lip stick on their lips. Poison Ivy has struck again."

"Poison Ivy?"

"It's a nick name some people down at the station have given that woman who disappeared, she a little more harmful then actual poison ivy but, it seems to have stuck." Said Gordon with a shrug.

"Did she have a motive?"

"No, it was completely random, got some people wondering though, where was The Batman."

"Hum, she may be working with The Joker, this whole thing seems to elaborate for one person, even for him. It's a conspiracy is what it is."

"Sometimes I miss the old days, back when biggest criminals I had to deal with were the mob."

"Yes but then what would we need Arkham for?" Said Faye with a small smile. Gordon did not reply to what she was saying and instead said "Ms. Isley, I should have know you would be here."

"I just wanted to offer my condolences to Mrs. Wayne." She said with what was supposed to be a friendly smile but Faye saw something else in her eyes. She was testing her, trying to see if she had figured it out yet.

"It's strange not having him here, I miss him so much." Said Faye sadness in her tone.

"I would assume so. Well again I'm sorry for your loss." Said Ms. Isley with a smile before leaving them to talk once again.

"When did you become such a good liar?" Asked Gordon.

"When I started having more secrets." Said Faye darkly. "I think I found where your Poison Ivy is."

"Her?"

"I saw it in her eyes Gordon when she came up to me she was testing me, she wanted to see if I figured it out yet. Plus she's new to town, and she wears the same color lipstick that was on the murder victim, at least the ones I've seen and something about her gives off a weird vibe it makes me want to attack her to be quite honest."

"Really because I haven't gotten an she's evil sort of hunch and usually I can pick up on that." Said Gordon.

"I believe I have an answer for that." Said Lucius coming over to join them.

"What?" Said Gordon.

"Pheromones, what some animals use to attract a mate. It was in the case, they found, I opened it today. It would explain why all the younger men and weaker minded men in this town folk to her, why you and Mr. Wayne's judgment is impaired around her, and why you, Mrs. Wayne have a strong hatred towards her."

"Why do I hate her so much, I mean it's not cause I'm a woman otherwise all the other women would as well."

"Well in your condition it would only be natural that you would reject such a think."

"Oh, damn it that reminds me, I have an appointment with my doctor tomorrow. I guess I will just have to have the press conference in the morning."

"Are you sure it's healthy to do all that in one day?" Said Lucius with concern.

"It's what has to be done, plus I will feel much safer with the Joker behind bars so I know he will never come anywhere near my child." Said Faye.

"About the press conference, have you even announced that yet?" said Lucius.

"No I haven't, actually I was wondering if you could. I can't keep being here pretending to cry, so I'm going to go to the bathroom come out in tears Gordon is going to escort me out the building and Alfred is waiting in the parking lot to pick me up. Then I need to go talk to Grayson."

"Do you think he's ready for something like this?" Said Gordon.

"Bruce trained him well, he's as ready as he going to be." Said Faye with a smile she was rather proud of just how much Grayson was willing to do to help Gotham.

She then began to carry out her plan and was soon home. She found Grayson and Jesse sitting on the couch watching a movie, they always had movie night whenever she and Bruce went to parties like these. The two of them had become pretty good friends. She stood in the doorway for a moment not wanting to interrupt his rather relaxing evening with what he was he was going to have to face tomorrow. However everyone was making sacrifices, it had to be done.

"Grayson I need to talk to you for a minute." She said coming into the room.

"Alright." He said leaving the couch and heading into the hallway.

Faye proceeded down the hallway and into the study where she then opened the door that lead to the Batcave and Grayson followed. Once there she opened one of the drawers and pulled out a grappling gun.

"Bruce taught you how to use this right?"

"Yeah."

"Good then I want you stationed on one of the buildings near the stage and podium. You'll know when it's time for you to swing down."

"Alright."

"The Joker is like no one you have ever faced before, he likes pain. And he's going to try and make you slip up, he's going to try and push you over the edge, make you angry. He doesn't care about hurting other people. He likes to use knives, so be careful, remember what Bruce taught you, all you need to do is keep him busy until the police can apprehend him. Then you go down to the station and I will meet you there after my appointment we are going to have to question him, we need to find out where he is hiding Bruce."

"Do you really think he will just tell us?"

"I'll make him tell us." Said Faye darkly.

"Do you think I can do this?" Said Grayson over at his suit which was next to Faye's and Bruce's.

"I know you can." Said Faye with a confident smile.

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think. Thanks for reading this story so far. **


	15. The Joke's On You

**Sorry it took me longer to update, I've been really busy but I will try to keep updating whenever I can. Thanks guys for sticking with the story!**

She had a police escort that took her to the front of Wayne Tower today where the press conference would be held. It would be outside and anyone was welcome to come, she had wanted a big crowd, in fact she was counting on it. She took a deep breath before stepping up to the podium and facing the sea of reports and other citizens of Gotham.

"A lot of people in this city have lost someone, by the hands of some of the criminals of Gotham and I believe that we as a city can not stand for this injustice and this is part of what I wanted to discuss with you all today." She said pausing to look up at the crowd. She noticed a reporter had their hand up and she addressed them allowing them to speak.

"Mrs. Wayne you sent out a letter to the media about this conference and we were under the impression you had something you wanted to revel."

"That is correct. I do have something I think someday this city should know, but I am reluctant to say it now because I feel now is not the time. In the past I know there have been rumors involving myself and The Batman and it is because of these rumors that I have become a target for most of larger scale criminals of Gotham. If I were to tell you whether or not I know who he is, I feel that would be a mistake. It is better that we don't know, it keeps certain criminals in line. It does not matter who he is but what he stands for."

"Then why are you calling the press conference?" Shouted someone in the crowd.

"I had to help make this city a safer place, you see the man who calls himself The Joker is here right now in this very crowd." She paused as everyone began to talk amongst themselves looking around for the pale white face and leering smile. Soon just like what always happened when The Joker was in a crowd it began to part everyone trying to distance themselves from the madman. Who had taken off the hood of the jacket he was wearing and was now clapping.

"Well pl-ayed Teach, except what do you plan to do now. I have my guys stationed all around." He said pointing to different surrounding building. "Ready to shoot if any of those cops so much as move an inch."

"Whatever I have to in order to stop someone like you." She said with a glare. At this he laughed slapping his knee for added effect.

"Ha! And what is that fight me? Honey, your prego, you're not in the right condition to." This respond got more murmuring from the crowd as reporters began to scribble down this new information on notepads. Faye just smiled. "Oh I'm not going to fight you…he is."

Before the Joker even had time to turn around Robin gliding down and kicked him in the back knocking him to the ground. He recovered quickly however and stood up with a laugh. "Well, haven't seen you before."

"Get a good look because it will be me who puts you behind bars." Said Robin with a cocky smile.

"Thought it was only me who told jokes." Said The Joker with a smirk pulling out one of his many knives and they began to circle one another.

"Too bad it wasn't one."

Faye who had been watching the exchange with anxiety was startled by someone tapping her on the shoulder.

"We took out the snipers, and now we should get you to safety." Said Gordon.

"No I need to be here in case the worst should happen." Said Faye putting her hand in her coat pocket.

Gordon looked at the pocket. "Even if he is a criminal that would still be considered murder."

"Like I said, I'll do what I have to do, even if it means going against what I believe in, if is saves him." She said looking over at Grayson.

"At least get over to one of the squad cars." Said Gordon before leaving her to talk to another officer.

The Joker and Robin were still each waiting for the other to make a move. Both of them were poised ready for attack but both hesitant to be the first one into the fight. The Joker would get bored of this soon however before he did Robin spoke.

"Hey, age before beauty, scareface." He said with a cocky grin. And then all hell broke loss. When it came to dealing with that mad man know as The Joker there were certain things you just never said, insulting his scars meant you basically had a death wish.

Robin was knocked to the floor by a rather hard punch right in the jaw, where he was then kicked repeatedly with a steel toed boot. He was able to retaliate however by kicking the Joker's feet out from under him. They both quickly stood and the fight continued. He was losing, everyone could tell. He had done his best it just didn't seem to be good enough.

He wasn't quite sure how it happened but he had ended up on the ground again. The Joker stood before him a knife in his hand a boot on his neck. A shot rang out through the crowd causing people to panic slightly. On the podium stood Faye a gun in the air as all eyes turned towards her.

"I'm kind of in the mid-dle of some-thing here." Said The Joker irritably rolling his eyes.

"So am I." Said Faye with a smirk. In the moment the Joker had been focusing too much on Grayson and Faye he had not even noticed the crowd had gradually been replaced with police officers who now had him surrounded. Robin took this as his que he quickly grabbed the Joker's foot and twisted it causing him to fall to the ground.

"Like I said, get a good look because I'm going to be the one to put you behind bars." Said Robin with a smile as he stood over The Joker and Gordon quickly handcuffed him.

The Joker was escorted to an armored van and Robin disappeared before anyone got to thank the newest masked vigilante. Faye too quickly disappeared looking for where he could have gone. She found him in an alleyway over by the police station leaning against a wall clutching his side.

"Knife wound?" She said noticing the blood on his hand that was holding onto his side.

"I thought the armor was supposed to protect things like this?" He said through gritted teeth.

"It is but it's lighter so it can't protect you from everything. Here call Alfred have him pick you up, I have to go to the store."

"What about your doctor's appointment?"

"I think they will let me reschedule. I'll wait with you till Alfred comes."

"No, I'm fine. Go do what you have to."

"Okay, but before I go I just wanted to let you know I'm very proud of you."

"Just following the plan, sensei." Said Grayson with a smirk.

"I think if anyone would be your sensei it would be Bruce not me." Said Faye with a laugh.

"Yeah well only cause you convinced him to."

After that Faye left Grayson to got to the drug store right next to the police station before she headed back there. When she arrived Grayson was already gone. She walked into the police station and headed for the high security interrogation room.

"Um, miss…I don't think you are allowed…" Said a young cop standing near the door Faye had just opened.

"My husband paid for this to be built, I think I'm aloud to go in here." She said pushing past him and entering the room. She could see Gordon from the other side of the glass talking to The Joker who was chained to a chair in the middle of the room. He looked up when she knocked on the window and then he came into the room Faye was in.

"I take it he hasn't told you anything yet has he?" She said.

"Not a damn thing." Said Gordon looking frustrated.

"Mind if I try and get him to talk?"

"I'm not sure that is a good idea…"

"I mean me Gordon. Faye Wayne isn't going to be beating anyone to a pulp. No I have something else that might get him to talk."

"Is it in the bag?" He asked looking at shopping bag in her hand.

"Yup but I'm also going to need a bucket of water."

"I'll see what I can do." Said Gordon his brow knitted in confusion as he went over to the door to tell the young officer standing guard to get the water. Faye headed over to the door that lead to the other room.

"Let me guess you want to know where Brucey is?" Said the Joker with a leer when she entered.

"You going to tell me?"

"Probably, course you'll probably have to beat it out of me. I mu-st say I'm a little dis-appointed to see you he-re."

"Yeah well I'm going to make you tell me, just not by physically harming you." Said Faye rummaging trough the bag.

"Hum now I'm inter-ested to see where this is going."

At this remark she glared at him and pulled out the items from the bag which consisted of make-up remover, soap and a wash cloth and a camera.

"I figure since you're so desperate to have the whole city know about us. I can return the favor, what say I take of all that greasepaint take a picture and I can have all of Gotham knowing what you really look like in less than an hour."

"You wouldn't" He said with a glare.

"I don't think you want to find out so how about we cut the crap and you tell me where you have Bruce."

"Fine, a warehouse number 1674 Paper Street. He's in the room with all the plant in less he managed to escape."

"See that wasn't so hard." Said Faye mockingly. Just as she did Gordon came in the room with a bucket of water.

"I don't need it, he told us where Bruce is."

"He better not be lying." Said Gordon.

"Hey, I'm a man of my word." Said the Joker looking hurt at the suggestion that he was lying. This was quickly replaced with a leer when he said. "Sur-prised you haven't asked about Jes-se yet…"

**Cliffy, I know evil of me, but I must add more suspense. Also don't forget to review.**


	16. Ivy v Faye Sort Of

**Here you go another chapter. It's shorter then usual but it was all I had time to write. **

Faye turned to face the mad man once more her expression was livid.

"What?"

"Oh you heard me." He said with a leer. "Though might want to deal with the whole your husband in missing first, sometimes with these sort of things time is of the essence. But I'm sure as you people here at the station call her Poison Ivy is looking after him."

"Get him to talk and then call Robin." Said Faye handing Gordon her phone and the wash cloth. She was heading for the door that lead out of the room.

"Wait where are you going?!" Said Gordon.

"To save Bruce."

"But…" Said Gordon as he disappeared from the room. He knew someone should probably got after her, she should not be doing all of this in her condition. But he also knew he had to get the Joker to talk first and then he could send a squad over to the warehouse. However Ivy had successfully seduced a few officers already so they would be more of a liability then help. He quickly opened Faye's phone and called the house.

"Hello? Mrs. Wayne the clowns have taken Jesse and I think Master Grayson had gone looking for them." Said Alfred on the other line slightly panicked.

"It's not Faye, Alfred this is Gordon. We have The Joker I'm going to get the local from him about Jesse's ware abouts but I'm calling because Faye went off to go save Bruce from Ivy and I don't have time to get back up over there so she's going alone."

"Give me the address, I'll see what I can do." Said Alfred.

"Okay." Said Gordon giving Alfred the address and then turning to the Joker to see if he could get him to talk.

Meanwhile Faye was speeding down the road looking for the right warehouse number. She found it and came to a screeching halt in front of the building. She went around back to see if that door might for some reason be unlocked. Just as she was about to try it the door was flung open. Faye quickly hide behind a corner as two clowns were thrown out of the building.

"Look I don't care what "The boss" says you stay away from my garden and if you even try to plant pot seeds in there again I will make sure you wish you were never born!" Said the voice of Pamela Isly from somewhere inside the doorway. The two clowns left grudging and as the door began to close Faye took this as her chance to grab the handle just before it closed.

She waited a few minutes in case the hallway was not a long one. She then opened the door and made her way inside. The warehouse had been converted into a series of rooms each connected to what appeared to be a net work of hallways, now all she had to do was find the room with the plants. However it seems as thought the plants had taken over the entire building strange looking vines clung to all the walls and made their way along the floor. She wondered what might happen if she stepped on one so she tentatively tapped on with her foot and it curled up trying to grab at it.

She would just have to be careful. She took a left down a hallway that seemed to not be occupied by the strange plants. She rounded another corner and hear a the sound of ceramic smashing as pieced of a pot feel to the floor.

"You're…lucky…I realized…it was you…" Panted out Bruce leaning against he wall of the hallway. He looked rather awful there was a cut on his cheek that looked like it would need stitching he had large bruise forming on his forehead, and when he had smiled at the sight of her she saw his teeth were stained with his blood.

"Oh my god Bruce." She said so happy that he was at least alive she hugged him causing his to cry out in pain. "We need to get you out of here."

"Okay." Mumbled Bruce as his eyelids fluttered as he learned against the wall again.

"Bruce!" she said loudly getting his attention once again. "Don't fall asleep on me you may have a concussion and you might not wake up if you do."

"I….know….I hit my head on a table…when I passed out…a few hours ago…I think…" He said slumping more against the wall.

"Here lean on me." She said taking his arm and trying to drape it over her shoulders but Bruce winced again.

"I can't move it."

"Its okay you probably dislocated it. Don't worry I'll find a way to get you out of here." However as she said this she felt a sudden wave of anger flow over her and then she heard a voice.

"I don't think so." Faye turned to face the source of the voice and now faced none other than Pamela Isley or as the police had called her Poison Ivy.

"And just how to you plan to stop me?" Said Faye getting into a fighting stance without even realizing it.

Ivy let out a laugh before saying "Oh I don't know like this." She said quickly taking a vial out of her lab coat and splashing the contents of Faye. She had expected it be some kind of poison what she had not expected was the same vine like substance that was growing on the walls to begin to grow on her clothing and then snake up her arms and down her legs and then began to bind themselves to the wall pulling her with them. She tired to struggle against them but it did not seem to work.

"Like them? I've been working on it for some time. Mixing different plant DNA to make this vine had been difficult, it gets it strength from some of the vines that grown in the jungles of the Amazon, the movement for plants related o the Venus fly trap, and some new hormones giving it the ability to rapidly grow. You have about an hour maybe even less until it completely grows over you, at which time you will suffocate."

"What to afraid you might break a nail to fight me?" Said Faye struggling some more.

"Now why would I bother wasting the talent that god gave me?" Said Ivy with a smirk walking over to Bruce and caressing his cheek. He did nothing to stop her but Faye was willing to ignore that because he was injured his mind was probably hazy enough because of that and now pheromones where clouding his judgment even more. "After all how else is a woman supposed to get what she wants in this world?"

"The same way as men do, hard work." Spat Faye glaring at Isley.

"Oh don't be like that. I mean it wasn't exactly hard work that got you the job you have today."

"Bruce giving me that job had nothing to do with what you are insinuating."

"Of course it didn't" Said Isley in a patronizing tone. "Well I would love to keep chatting with you, but if I wait much longer you might not be able to see me give your husband a nice little kiss."

This cause Faye to struggle against her bonds even more. Ivy used the hand she had on his cheek to bring his face closer to hers.

"Damn it Bruce do something!" She said in anger at his unwillingness to put up a struggle. Their lips were a mere inches apart when suddenly Isley was knocked unconscious.

"I think you were right about her, Mrs. Wayne, she is a vile woman." Said Alfred who stood in the hallway holding what appeared to be a shotgun. His usually tidy suit was ripped in some places which would suggest he had a struggle with the plants in the hallway.

"Alfred you are a life saver." Said Faye happy to see the butler.

"Yes." He said to Faye before rounding on Bruce. "And you, you are married to a wonderful woman and if I even see you that close to kissing another woman, no matter what sort of feminine charm she has, again that will be you on the floor." He said pointing to the now unconscious woman on the floor.

Bruce let out a weak laugh "Trust me…Alfred I wouldn't dream of it."

"Now, I've called the ambulance and they are on there way as well as some of the police."

"I hope they get here soon." Said Faye feeling the vines creeping up her neck. No sooner had she said this did a SWAT team come bursting into the hallway. Once the all clear was given. Ms. Isley was apprehended Faye was cut down and Bruce was put on the stretcher and taken out of the building closely followed by Faye.

She rode in the ambulance with him holding his hand. She was so relieved that he would finally be safe she hadn't even thought about what might be happening to Jesse.

**Sorry you still don't get to find out about Jesse. But it will be in the next chapter I promise. Don't forget to review please.**


	17. Safe

**Well I have had some free time so I've been able to update a lot. Here is yet another update with some info on Jesse stuff!**

According to what Alfred had told him about the men who took Jesse, Robin had a faint idea of where they might have taken her. He knew from the people he used to talk to on the streets at night that clowns usually used abandoned warehouses for there operation most of which where on Paper Street. He had seen the sirens and the ambulance and had gone over to investigate. He had watched as Faye, Alfred and Bruce had gone into the ambulance and knew if they didn't see Jesse she wasn't there. He had also seen the clowns kicked out earlier and decided to try and enter the warehouse they had gone into just across the street. Luckily they had not gone far so he was able to watch them while still keeping an eye on the building when Faye entered a while ago.

The clowns had been careless and left the door unlocked so he was able to walk right in. A few rather vicious looking rottweilers where in cages near the door and they began to bark and growl.

He quickly hid when he heard someone coming over to that part of the warehouse. "Hey! Stupid up!" Yelled a man in a clown mask. However when the dogs didn't stop he came closer and shouted louder. "I said shut up you stupid mangy mutts!"

When the dogs didn't stop the man threw up his hands in annoyance. "Eh when the boss gets back they will stop." He said going over to his companions.

"Hey speaking of the boss, what's he want us to do with that girl." Said one of the clowns. Grayson edged around the dog cages trying to get a better look at the group. Once they were in few he saw them, five clowns stood around Jesse who was tired to a chair a piece of duck tape over her mouth.

"I don't know, he just said not to damage her or nothing. He also said to get some explosives."

"What he wants us to blow her up?"

"How should I know what goes through the boss's head, maybe, maybe not. He said he'd find a way to give use more instructions."

"Hey if we are going to blow her up can I at least get some use out of her. It's a same to waste such a pretty little thing." It was at this moment that Robin decided it was time to act. He had knocked out the clown who had just made the lude comment first and he had already started fighting another one of them when the man who seemed to be most in charge pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jesse.

"No another move of I blow her brains out." He thought he was so smart by doing that but what he didn't realize was Robin was faster than him, much faster all he had to do was wait for the right moment to act.

"Look, I'm not here to kill anyone, lets not be to hasty." He said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Firstly you're not the bat so who the hell are you?"

"I'll put in it in simple terms for you, Batman is like the cavalry and I'm the infantry I handle the small time stuff and on occasion so larger scale stuff, like you boss. I put him away in prison and now you don't have him to protect you."

"Nice try but I think your lying you couldn't take down the boss."

"How do you know that for all you know I could be invincible or something." He said with a cocky smirk.

"Well let's test that shall we." Said the clown. It was all he need right as he began to take the gun away from Jesse's head he sprung knocking the clown to the ground and knocking him unconscious. The other clown's who were not already unconscious ran quickly out of the building and where soon met by cops.

He quickly kneeled in front of her so that he was facing her. She looked as though she had been crying and looked rather frightened.

"It's okay you're safe now." He said taking the tape off her face slowly. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked.

"Yes." She said before looking up at him. "I saw you on the news before they came and kidnapped me. You looked like you where about to be killed but then Mrs. Wayne fired that gun, what happened after that."

"I sure someone will tell you later." He said reaching over to untie her hands. Once they were free she spoke.

"I don't believe I have thanked you for saving me life." He was about to reply when he felt her lips on his own, and he quickly forgot whatever if was he was about to say. Sure part of him had always liked Jesse and they had become close but he did not imagine that she would ever just suddenly kiss him like that, unless maybe he finally got around to asking her out on a date, like he planned on doing later. However he did not have much time to enjoy the rather brief kiss because the police knocked down one of the warehouse doors and he had to break the kiss and disappear once again.

Gordon was relieved to find Jesse unharmed.

"Do you need me to call an ambulance?" He asked her after she got up from the chair and the other officers were taking the unconscious clowns from the building.

"No I'm fine. Did they catch him?"

"The Joker, yeah we got him. Mr. Wayne has been rushed to the hospital and Mrs. Wayne and Alfred are accompanying them, Grayson I believe is still taking his SAT."

"There not who they seem to be are they?" Said Jesse trying to confirm certain thoughts that had been plaguing her for some time.

"The Waynes?" Said Gordon playing dumb.

"Sometime I replay it over and over again in my mind, the day The Joker came to Wayne Enterprises. I remember we discovered that he was in the room, The Batman. I gone over ever possible person it could be but I never suspected him before, how could someone who everyone knows everything about be someone with such a big secret? But then I realized…"

"That it couldn't possibly be him." Said Gordon interrupting her, but the glint in his eye suggested that her suspicions were spot on and thus should not be discussed out in the open.

888888

Faye hated hospitals, mostly because most of the time she woke up in them feeling exhausted and discovering that some part of her body was not functioning properly. Today however she sat in the ER waiting to find out what was wrong with Bruce.

"Mrs. Wayne?" Said someone from somewhere behind her. She turned to face who was speaking.

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Palmer we spoke on the phone. I know you are probably under a lot of stress right now and I know you a busy woman so trying to reschedule an appointment might be difficult so I had a cancelation today an I can see you now if you would like?"

"Sure, I will just tell Alfred to call me if he hears anything about Bruce."

"Alright we can just go into this room here. Do you have any idea how far along you are?"

"Um, sorry my life's been a little crazy right now, but since my clothes are starting to feel a little snug maybe 2 months or so."

"Okay we will do a blood test to get a more accurate finding and maybe even get you and ultrasound if you would like to have one today."

"Alright sounds good."

So Dr. Palmer checked her vitals and took a blood test and deemed both her and the baby fairly healthy apart from a slight anima in her blood and so he prescribed her some prenatal vitamins and told her she was about 14 weeks pregnant.

At the ultrasound the moment the nurse was able to find the baby for the first time it truly became real to Faye. She had always know it was there but she had been so focused on everything else she had pushed this to the back of her mind, and now their it was, that thing that was growing inside her had appeared right there on the screen.

After it was all over they printed out some pictures from the ultrasound and Faye went back into the ER waiting room and despite the fact that she was still worried about Bruce she couldn't stop smiling.

Alfred came back to the waiting room after picking up Jesse from the police station and taking her home. Grayson did not appear to be in the house but Alfred assumed he was probably still in the Batcave.

Faye showed Alfred the ultrasound pictures as they waited for one of the doctor's to tell them how Bruce was. Finally after a few hours a doctor called them into the hallway.

"Well the good news is your husband is going to make a full recovery."

"That's a relief." Said Faye though she had her suspicion it would be that way anyway.

"Now he does have three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a mild concussion and so rather nasty cuts and bruises, he should be able to go home so long as he is on bed rest for awhile, but we will probably keep him here overnight just to be sure everything is alright. You can see him now if you want." Said the doctor opening the door to one of the rooms in the hospital.

After Faye and Alfred went in to say there hello's Alfred left to give Faye some time alone with her husband.

"How are you?" he asked her as she took a seat beside his bed.

"Really great, a few days ago I thought you were dead. It was the most horrible feeling I have ever felt in my entire life. I just keep thinking how I didn't even get to say goodbye or that I loved you. I had my worst fear come crashing down on me in a matter of minutes, but then when I realized you were still alive, god I was just so happy." Said Faye tearing running down her face. "Uh, I thought I was done crying, I think this whole pregnancy thing is making me over emotional." She said wiping her eyes.

"Did you actually make it to that appointment you scheduled a while ago?" He asked looking concerned.

"No, but they were able to fit me in today. I'm healthy, the baby is healthy…well actually you can see for yourself." Said Faye pulling out the pictures and holding them up for him to see.

He winced slightly as he reached up to grab them so he could get a closer look. She watched as the smile on his face began to form as he studied the pictures. She noticed the small cut on his face that was about an inch long had been stitched. It would probably scar, and it was one of the few he had that everyone would actually be able to see.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No, not yet but we might want to start thinking about names."

"Well I'll have time I'm not bed rest for awhile." He said. Faye smiled and was about to say something when they heard a knock on the door. She turned to see a nurse standing in the doorway holding a glass of water and some pills.

"Mr. Wayne it's time to take your medication."

"Is it going to make me drowsy?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't need it." Said Bruce wincing again when he handed Faye back the pictures.

"Bruce you should probably take them." Said Faye.

"Fine." Said Bruce taking the pills from the nurse and swallowing them down. "I'm probably going to fall asleep on you while you are talking if you want to leave and tell everyone that I'm alright that's fine."

"No, I'll stay." Said Faye reaching out for his hand and holding it. "Oh that reminds me, I believe you lost this." Said Faye rummaging in her pocket until she found his wedding band.

"I'm glad you found it I felt so out of place without it." Said Bruce with a smile taking it from her and slipping it on his finger.

"I'm just glad it's back where it belongs." She said with a small smile as she held his hand again. He could tell be her expression that she had been through a lot these past few days, they both had and although her struggle was not as evident as his, he could tell it had been hard on her.

"Hey, I'm not going to be going anywhere, anytime soon and I promise I will be there for you and this baby alright?"

"You can't promise that, and I can't be there to make sure you're going to be coming home at night." She said grimly.

"Maybe right now, the city doesn't need me so much anymore. You got The Joker behind bars, right." Said Bruce with a yawn. "And Grayson and Gordon can handle things for awhile…" He said fighting to say awake but the meds were kicking in.

"Maybe…" Said Faye as he watched him fall asleep she waited until he was asleep before she said with a sigh. "But soon it will probably need you again, it will always need you, it's our family's burden and I will always be at your side to help you with it, because I love you, and I know you will do the same for me." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the hospital and heading home.

**Just a few more chapters before this story is over. I don't know if I will make anymore stories with Faye and Bruce, because I don't want to kill a good series. I've been playing around with some ideas in my head about a possible 4****th**** installment but I want to make sure I have a good story before I would write something like that. Tell me what you guys think about this chapter and about a possible 4****th**** story. **

**Captain Turlow. **


	18. Jesse and Grayson

**Well here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

Grayson was in the bat cave attempting to stitch the knife wound on his side, however for the past hour all he had succeeded in doing was making quite a mess and knotting the thread.

"Damn I knew I should have taken home ec." He mumbled to himself.

"You know I'm not sure I could see you in that class." Said voice from over by the stairs that was definably not Alfred, he looked up to see Jesse standing over there. "Alfred let me in." She explained as she came towards him.

"Oh…"

"Do you want me to help you with that?" She asked pointing to the tangled mess of thread.

"Be my guest." He said looking over at the tread in annoyance. He watched as she got some new thread and a new needle and began to sew up the wound. He also noticed a slight blush creeping up on her face, he was after all not wearing the top half of his suit. She noticed he had forgotten to take off his mask and she paused for a moment to stare at him.

"What do I have something on my face?" He asked feeling his face.

"As a matter of fact you do." She said reaching up to take the mask off. "See there's the guy I know."

"Hey, Jesse? Uh earlier today when you kissed me was that just because you almost died and were overwhelmed with emotions or something like that?"

"Yeah, something like that." She said continuing to stitch his cut.

"So then there's no way you would ever want, cause you don't really feel, and I mean it's understandable because of all of this, for the record I'm not crazy, sort of, well what I mean is basically you would never really want to, unless…" He said rambling on until Jesse began to laugh.

"Grayson I have no idea what you are trying to ask me, I think." She said with a smile.

"Okay well I know we are kind of friends and stuff but maybe sometime I could take the night off and we could go catch a movie or something? I mean since you've seen me like this and you haven't decided to try and admit me to an asylum."

"I'd like that." Said Jesse with a smile.

"Great!" He said excitedly. "I mean, cool, I'll figure out a time later." He said trying to sound causal about the whole concept.

"I don't know if you heard already but Bruce is alright and Faye and the baby are fine."

"That's good."

"It's just weird isn't it? Gotham's golden family has a dark side." Said Jesse walking over two the other two suits that were hanging in he Batcave after she had finished.

"Yeah but it's weird trying to think what this city would be like without them." Said Grayson coming over to join her.

"Yeah and talk about girl power." Said Jesse looking over at Faye's suit.

"And I'm man enough to say that she could defiantly kick my ass in a fight if she weren't pregnant, actually she probably still could." Said Grayson in such a serious tone it made Jesse laugh.

"I've seen her stand up to The Joker before, I wouldn't be surprised." Said Jesse.

"Yeah, I'm just glad to have The Joker back in Arkham."

"Defiantly."

88888

The next day they brought Bruce home from the hospital, he was confined to bed rest in order for his ribs to heal properly and Faye for the most part keep him company as well as visitors who came throughout the day to give him get well soon presents. At the moment Silvia and Fredrick were over.

"Well I think everyone is glad to have you back Bruce, especially this one." Said Silvia pointing to Faye who was sitting on the bed next to Bruce.

"Yes, and as I start to age he's going to wonder why I will have some many gray hairs." Said Faye rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure no matter what it will suit you." Said Bruce with a smile.

"Well Bruce that's quite a knick on the cheek you got there." Said Fredrick.

"Yeah, doctor said it will leave a small scar."

"But you will still look handsome." Said Faye giving Bruce a kiss on the cheek.

"Faye I really must know what is your secret?"

"What secret?" Said Faye a flicker of fear rising in her for a moment.

"How do you and you husband stay so in love with each other it is like you just got married yesterday?"

"Maybe it's the fact that one of us always seems to be in mortal danger every few months." Said Faye.

"Hum, guess I don't really want to use that method." Said Silvia. "Oh have you thought of names for the baby yet?"

"No, when have we had the time?" Said Bruce.

"Oh then me and Fredrick should go you guys probably want some time alone."

"Oh not Silvia it's fine."

"No, we should probably get going anyway." Said Silvia beginning to usher Fredrick out of the room. "Hope you get better soon Bruce." She called as they left.

"Well that's probably everyone who will stop by today." Said Faye leaning back on the pillows. Bruce had taken his non injured hand and placed it on the barely noticeable bump that was beginning to form on her stomach.

"You know she did bring up a good point, we should probably think of names. If it's a boy do you think we could name him after my father, Thomas?"

"I think that would be a great idea. Also now I don't know who you would feel about this Bruce, but I've always liked the name for a girl and…"

"Rachel?" He said his expression unreadable.

"Yes, but I know that was her name and I just I don't want you to have to think of that every time you would hear the name. Actually I suppose it would be better if I thought of something else."

"I really don't mind."

"Are you sure because I don't want you to just be saying that, because if you don't want to…"

"I've made my peace with that part of my life, just like I have my parents dying." He said darkly. "So it's settled then if it's a boy we name him Thomas and if it's a girl we name her Rachel."

"You're really okay with it?"

He took his hand from her stomach and reached up to cup her cheek and then he looked her straight in eye and said "Yes, I really am." And then any doubt she was feeling about suggesting the name disappeared.

"Okay good." Said Faye giving him a peak on the lips. They had not but a moment of piece together before Grayson came barging into the room.

"Oh good your both here. I need to talk to you guys."

"About what?" Said Bruce.

"I mean how did you guys, like make this whole thing work?"

"Grayson, I'm going to tell you something Alfred told me, if you can find yourself a girl willing to put up with all this then you're a damned fool if you don't do everything in your power to marry her. Not that I'm suggesting you do that until you're older but asking Jesse out couldn't hurt."

"How do you know it's Jesse?"

"I think everyone knows that it is Ms. Jesse." Said Alfred coming into the room with a tray of food. "And she is indeed a nice girl you would be a fool not to date her."

"There see she even has the Alfred seal of approval that's important." Said Bruce.

"I'm assuming I had that as well?" Said Faye with a smirk.

"I think Alfred had it in his mind I should marry you before he even met you." Said Bruce with a smile, which the butler returned before leaving the room.

"Um, right, well firstly I'm not even 18 yet so I don't think I will be thinking about marriage for awhile. Secondly I just asked her out on a date and I should probably see how that goes first, I just wanted to know how you balanced the whole having a relationship and leading double life thing."

"It's different for everyone Grayson, but if she turns out to be the girl for you, and she is willing to make sacrifices, everything will turn out alright." Said Faye with a reassuring smile.

"Okay…and uh the dates sort of tonight so I wanted to talk to Bruce about some stuff…" Said Grayson looking over at Faye.

"Alright, I get the hint; you two have your man talk. I'll just go see what Jesse is doing." Said Faye with a laugh as she got up from the bed.

**I have decided that I am going to do a fourth story because I think I have come up with a pretty good story line thanks to some inspiration from another movie that came out this year and Batman Returns so hopefully it will be good. That's all the details I'm giving out now. The next chapter will have the baby being born and then the chapter after that will be a teaser trailer for the next story once I think of a title. Don't forget to review!**


	19. It's a

**The final chapter of this story and then it is done! I am sad to be finished but excited for the new story which will take place six years from this chapter. So hope you enjoy. **

About 8 months later…

"You really should be sitting down and resting." Said Bruce to his wife who was walking down the hallway despite her swollen ankles and belly.

"I don't see you trying to look for Jesse's earring." She said in an irritated tone as she continued to try and look on the floor for the missing earring.

"Oh Faye, I found it you can stop looking." Said Jesse rushing down the hallway as best she could in her nice red evening gown.

"Okay can I come out now, this is staring to get ridiculous." Said Grayson coming out of his room and into the hallway.

"I thought you said you were picking me up at 7?" Said Jesse.

"It was 7 half and hour ago!" Said Grayson.

"Oh, that means we are going to be late." Said Jesse grabbing Grayson by the hand and dragging him down the hallway.

"Drive carefully!" said Faye as she and Bruce followed them to the front door.

"Darn Faye, I was planning on driving like a reckless manic but since you asked so nicely I guess I won't." Said Grayson with a teasing smirk that was quickly wiped away by Faye's harsh glare. "Okay, I was joking."

"You two just have fun at the prom." Said Bruce quickly ushering the teens out of the house before hurricane Faye was unleashed on Grayson. Faye hadn't slept well in quiet sometime because the baby was constantly kicking and moving around at night; also because of the baby she had a rather short temper.

Faye and Bruce went into the living room both sat down on the couch. Things had been rather quiet in Gotham lately and because Faye could be due at almost anytime now, Bruce had talked to Gordon and Batman would not be patrolling the city unless it was an emergency. He turned on the TV and put and arm around her.

"Well now that all this prom insanity is over at least we can have a relaxing evening to ourselves while they are out having fun." He said looking over at her.

"I'm not so sure this evening will be anything close to relaxing." Said Faye.

"Why?" Said Bruce confused for a moment until she clarified.

"I think my water just broke."

"Oh…uh…" Said Bruce getting up from the couch and panicking because he completely forgot what he was supposed to do when this happened.

"Get Alfred to get the car and drive me to the hospital!" Said Faye annoyed at his incompetence.

"Right…right…uh….Alfred! Alfred!" Shouted Bruce running down one of the many hallways in the house. Alfred who had been in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner came over to the source of the shouting.

"Is something the matter Master Wayne?" Said Alfred with a wry smile. He had a feeling he knew what had gotten the usual level headed Bruce Wayne in such a frenzy.

"Um, yeah Faye's uh, water just broke so we have to get her to the hospital." Said Bruce talking about a mile a minute.

"I'll get the car then shall I?" He said with a smile. Time seemed to move to quickly for the butler because he could remember a time when it was instead Thomas Wayne in a panic about his wife Martha, while now many years later what had been the source of said problem at the time was now in a similar panic.

"Yeah that would be great." Said Bruce returning back to the living room. "How are you doing?"

"I'll feel better when I'm at a hospital and I know they can give me pain medication." She said with a small smile, truth be told this whole situation frighten her immensely.

Alfred eventually got the car and they were then speeding off to the hospital. Once there they were taken to a room almost immediately.

After many hours of labor on Faye's part and a Bruce receiving a rather sore hand from her holding it so tightly, Thomas Alfred Wayne was born. Both mother and son were healthy, which was a great relief to all. After the nurse weight and cleaned him Thomas was handed over to his exhausted mother and happy father.

Bruce tucked a sweat soaked lock of hair behind his wife's ear and chuckled slightly as she looked down at the baby and said "Well hello there Thomas, I thought I might be mad at you for keeping me up the past few weeks, but finally getting to see you makes me wonder how I ever could have been mad at you in the first place."

"He has your eyes." Said Bruce looking down at the infant in Faye's arms.

"I bet he ends up looking more like you though." She said looking down up and Bruce smiling.

Eventually Thomas was taken into the room with all the other newborn babies and Faye was given time to rest. Bruce was told her could leave the room and he went into the hallway with the big glass window that looked into the room where his son now slept…his son. He couldn't help but smile at the notion.

"You know Master Wayne, I remember when it was your father standing almost were you now stand today. I didn't think anyone could look so proud but I think you might have surpassed him." Said Alfred with a smile. "Which one is he?"

"Right there." Said Bruce pointing to where Thomas lay. "We used your name as his middle name, we didn't think you would mind."

"I am honored that you did, Master Wayne." Said Alfred with a smile. The two stood in silence for a moment before Alfred spoke again. "I do believe you father was right about you, Master Wayne."

"What do you mean Alfred?"

"On the day you were born you father stood almost in this very spot and looked at you from behind the glass, and he turned to me and said 'You'll see Alfred, my boy there is going to amount to great things someday."

Bruce however did not get a chance to reply because Jesse and Grayson came rushing down the hallway.

"Alfred called us and said Faye had the baby?" Said Grayson.

"I also told them they could remain at the dance or whatever party they were at instead of coming here."

"Oh but we wanted to come, the dance wasn't that exciting anyway." Said Jesse looking over at all the other babies behind the glass.

"Which one is it?" Asked Grayson.

"Firstly it happens to be a boy and his name is Thomas Alfred Wayne and he's right over there." Said Bruce pointing him out to Grayson

"Bet you're happy about that middle name eh Alfred?" Said Grayson.

"Yes, Master Grayson I certainly am." Said Alfred with a smile.

"Mr. Wayne." Said the voice of the nurse from earlier causing everyone to turn and look at her. She was wheeling a rather tired looking Faye over to the group. "I tired to tell her she need more rest but…"

"I told her I haven't had a descent nights sleep in weeks so why should I start now? Plus I didn't want to miss out on quality time with my family." Said Faye with a smile.

"Just look after her Mr. Wayne and call me if she is ready to get some sleep." Said the nurse with a smile before heading back down the hall.

"I suppose we are kind of a family aren't we?" Said Bruce to the group around him.

"Yeah, we are." Said Grayson.

And on that night there was not thoughts of the darker side of there family. No floodlight piercing the night sky, no sinister laughter, no riddles, deadly women with a kiss that could kill, no fear, just pure happiness. For that moment Gotham was at peace and so was Bruce Wayne, but tomorrow was another day and there was no telling what the future might hold…

**Don't worry I will post a teaser trailer soon, sooner if you guys all review so I know you are looking forward to the next installment. So be on the lookout for the trailer!**


	20. Teaser Trailer

**And without further adew the teaser trailer!**

"My greatest hero is my dad because he always knows what the right thing to do it, no matter what." Said Thomas Wayne standing in front of his class at school.

888

"Happy Anniversary, Faye."

"You too." She said kissing him on the lips. She soon however broke the kiss when she noticed camera's flashing over near the front of the restaurant. "Hum, I wonder who that could be?"

"I can think of who it might be." Bruce said darkly. "Gotham's newest resident billionaire, and idol."

"Honestly this rivalry the you with Stark really needs to stop Bruce."

"Yeah, look it's our anniversary why don't we talk about something besides that…"

888

"The victim was able to give a description of their attacker, they said it was defiantly a woman, suit like yours, blue eyes, sultry voice, bull whip…" Said Gordon said to Batman.

"I know what your thinking I she doesn't know how to use a whip…I think."

"Just get an alibi for your wife so I can clear her name, until I have it she's the primary suspect."

888

"My dad is my hero because he works really hard to make sure everyone is our family is safe, and he is always there for me when I need him, even thought he works a lot."

888

"I know we may all have different agenda's here but I know we all have one thought that is the same. The Bat has had it too good while we rot in the underground hell hole called Arkham."

"I think, what Dr. Cr-ane is trying to say is, it's time to go out and pl-ay" Said the Joker with his signature laugh.

888

"I always knew the day would come when I would have to decide between what is right for this family and what is right for the city. I just never thought it would be about this."

"Only you can make that decision Master Wayne, and no one ever said it was going to be an easy one."

"Either way someone I love is going to be hurt. I don't know what the right choice is Alfred, both of them seem so wrong."

888

**Well there you go the teaser trailer for my new story which will be call ****The Chaos of Choice****, I don't know I might change the title I'm not sure if I like it or not, but tell me what you guys think of what you can gather from the story thus far. I will be posting an update in Toxic to let you know when the new story is up. Happy Holidays everyone!**

**Captain Turlow**


	21. Important Please Read

**Important Author's Notice Please Read.**

**First of all I would like to thank everyone for reading this series, I have enjoyed writing it and working with the characters. Now I know I have posted a teaser trailer for a four story but as I keep trying to write a new chapter for it I keep re writing it feeling like it is too much like my other stories and I keep thinking of how I am going to orchestrate the plot and it is far to many characters to deal with, plus I feel it would not be as good as the other stories and thus bring the series down with it. **

**I apologize for saying I would write a fourth one but I just don't think it is going to work. So since all of you guys have been so awesome reading a reviewing here is a epilogue to kind finalize the story.**

**Also if you like reading my stories you might want to read this new story I will be working on called Best Friends Forever, it is a Batman fic involving a Bruce/OC and a slight Joker/OC it might be darker then my last fics but hopefully still as good. Anyway without further adew the epilogue.**

**6 years later…**

"We're going to be late!" Said Thomas with a huff as he sat at the breakfast table watching everyone else scramble around the house getting ready.

"I have to agree with the young master on this one we are most defiantly going to be late." Said Alfred as he handed Jesse a cup of coffee as she bolted out the door. Even thought Jesse and Grayson had a place of their own sometimes they stayed over at the manor if work had them more in this part of town than near there apartment.

"We are not going to be late." Said Faye as she grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster.

"Dad's not even awake yet and he promised he would drive me to school on the first day."

"Alfred you told me he was awake." Said Faye.

"I am." Said Bruce entering the kitchen with a yawn. The city still needed Batman so Bruce was often still having late nights. Faye had retired from that aspect of her life and would only go out into the city to help the vigilante if it was desperately need. Grayson who had once been know as Robin had decided he would rather not be a side kick and instead became known as Nightwing and would help the city with this identity.

"Bruce you're wearing the wrong suit." Said Faye when she noticed he was dressed in Batman attire.

"No I'm not school starts in five minutes and we have to get halfway across town. We're taking the Tumbler."

"Cool!" Said Thomas no longer looking so glum. Thomas knew about his father's other identity because they did not want to keep any secrets from him, it was a lot of responsibility to put on a boy his age but they knew he could handle it.

"Is that a safe vehicle for young master Wayne to be riding in."

"I think it would be more dangerous for the car that hit them." Said Faye rolling her eyes at Alfred's concern.

"Well come on you we better go before we are late." Said Bruce grabbing his son from where he was sitting and spinning him a circle before setting him down on the floor.

"Don't hurt yourself." Said Faye with a smile.

"I won't." Said Bruce giving her a kiss before heading down the hall after his son who was already running to the study.

"Why is Bruce dressed as Batman?" Said a Grayson still half asleep.

"He's making sure Thomas isn't late for school. Thomas will have to get dropped off in the alley though."

"Oh, where's Jesse?"

"I think she went to work already Master Grayson, she is after all a member of Gotham's finest."

"Yeah, did you hear Gordon made her part of his special forces team?"

"Understandable, considering." Said Faye with a smile.

Faye and Grayson then went to work knowing that Bruce would meet up with them later. Grayson was working under Lucius so he could better understand the technology behind a lot of the things in applied sciences. Faye still was head of the education department that had been going strong these past few years and had been greatly helping the public school system in Gotham.

As usual her mornings were spend in front of the computer answering emails. In about an hour Bruce came into her office.

"Did he get to school on time?"

"Yeah, I tell you what though next time we are just getting ready on time I would actually like to walk my kid into school instead of dumping him in some alley and then sneaking around a following him into school."

"Well I was going to pick him up today if you're not in a meeting you should come."

"I do have a meeting but I'll let Lucius handle it."

"Alright."

The rest of their day was rather uneventful. Once they picked up Thomas from school he continued to talk about what his first day at school was like. They ate dinner as a family and even Grayson and Jesse stopped by. When the sun began to set however it was time for Bruce to leave. Even since the accident a few years ago, Faye always had a hard time saying goodbye to him before he left to defend the city. After her and Thomas hugged him goodbye they would always stand in the cave as watch as the Tumbler sped away.

"It's okay mom, he'll be back. He always comes back." Said Thomas noticing her worried expression.

She looked over at her son. Her son that had her eyes but other then that looked so much like Bruce. He didn't quite understand the dangers his father faced, to him Batman would always be the hero, but Batman was so much more then that.

"Yeah, he does, doesn't he?" Said Faye ruffling his hair before the two of them headed back upstairs.

And as Batman parked the Tumbler into the alleyway and began to climb the fire escape to talk to Gordon, he thought of his family, one of the reasons he fought so hard to keep this city safe. Mostly he was fighting for the future in hopes that his son would never have to follow in his footsteps, he wanted Thomas to have a life with a little amount of demons as possible. As Harvey Dent Gotham's white knight had once said just before his downfall, the night is darkest just before the dawn…and Bruce hoped that this time soon that dawn was coming…

**Well there you have it the epilogue. Again thank you everyone for reading. **

**Captain Turlow**


End file.
